Betrayal
by cartoongal11
Summary: Courtney goes to New York in hopes of forgetting about her past. However, her past comes back 2 haunt her along with some vicious nightmares; but now she's been kidnapped, and discovers that the life of her loved 1's lie in her hands.
1. Deception

**Betrayal**

**Deception**

**Chapter 1**

Note: For this story I'm doing a crossover of TDI and X-men Evolution. It's going to be about Courtney. This happens after the last 3 seasons of the TD series. A brief description of what's happened. After the TD series, the contestants worked out and talked about their problems with one another.

Geoff and Bridgette made up for that kiss Bridgette and Alejandro made by making out; Trent and Gwen gave each other another chance and are now happy together; Izzy and Owen are currently going out; Noah soon accepted Owen as his friend and grew found of the big guy; DJ no longer has the curse upon him and he's once again friends with the animals; Ezekiel got the help he needed; Cody talked too Sierra and worked something out about them going out as long as Sierra stopped stalking and doing stuff that creep-ed him out; Harold and Leshawna started to date; Tyler and Beth have been helping Lindsey remember names and help her with her memory problem; Alejandro and Heather were now boyfriend and girlfriend after the end of season 3; and as for the other contestants their doing alright.

However, not everyone's happy and back to normal. Since season's 2 and 3, Courtney and Duncan's relationship as gone down the toilet. Even though Duncan, Gwen, Heather, and everyone else apologized to her for what they've done, she couldn't, no wouldn't forgive them. Sure deep inside her heart she wanted to forgive everyone, but she wouldn't admit it. Not even her love to Duncan would be admitted. She wouldn't even apologize for her own actions.

So now feeling as though she can no longer be around her so called friends, Courtney decided to take a little time off and get away for a while. She talked with her parents and they agreed to let her get away somewhere for a while. Of course she had to have her cellphone; money; clothes; pepper spray; toiletry stuff; and etc. They also agreed that she could stay in new York, but only for the summer in a hotel room that they rented out for her. (FYI, it's summer again so no worries about school what-so-ever.) Thus it was decided, and Courtney took the first flight to New York.

**(New York/On a Bus)**

Courtney sat on a city bus that was heading from the airport to New York. She sat in the way back of the bus looking out the window. She gazed at her own reflection as the bus was moving down the street. All Courtney could really do was think about everything from her past. From being to different places for the TD series; to the many different people she be-friend ed and tricked; to finding love and making enemies; the law suits she threatened; and then to losing it all. Losing her trust and loved ones all for a million dollars? Was it really worth it? Was giving up and losing everything and everyone she knew really worth it? I mean it was just money after all, but she focused more on the prize then she did on her heart.

_"Why did I do it? Why did I suddenly change after the first season? Why did I trick my friends? Why did I not apologize for everything that I did? Why did I break up with Duncan? Was everything I did really worth it? Just throwing away and moving everyone out of my way all for some dumb competition? What's wrong with me? Do I even know who I am anymore_?" Courtney thought to herself.

While looking through the window, it was almost as if her life was flashing before her very eyes. Mostly of her and Duncan, but occasionally a few of her other friends. There was DJ; Beth; Lindsey; Gwen; Bridgette; Leshawna; Harold; Justin; Geoff; Cody; Sierra; Alejandro; and Duncan. To be honest, she did feel as though she were close friends with these guys, but on the other hand, she did fight and use them during the games they played. I mean isn't that what competition was all about? Well, maybe to her, but what about everyone else? Is that what they thought? Maybe Alejandro and heather, but what about everyone else?

Maybe to them it was all about having fun and making friends?

Yet to Courtney that wasn't enough.

She wanted it all.

The fame.

The glory.

The million.

The power.

All to herself, and she almost got it all.

"_All that glory and money could have been mine, but I couldn't even come close to it." _Courtney thought to herself.

"M_aybe it was a sign. A sign that I shouldn't win the million because of my behavior. Because of what I did to everyone in the competition. Perhaps I didn't even deserve to be on the show during those past three seasons." _

As Courtney wondered off in her thoughts, the bus soon came to a stop.

"This is it! The Grand Hotel 27! Anyone who has to go here please get off!" Cried the Bus Driver to the passengers.

Soon people started getting up and off of the bus. Courtney was still in her thoughts until the Bus Driver cried out again.

"Last call for The Grand Hotel!" He cried.

That snapped Courtney out of her thoughts and so she got up and out. Taking her possessions and walking off of the bus, Courtney stepped foot in New York. She looked around and then started walking into The Grand Hotel.

Inside Courtney was amazed. The floor was smooth and made of white marble; huge glass windows with fancy curtains on them; furniture made of fine silk and wood; carpets; plants; elevators; and whatever else you would see in a hotel. Plus maybe a little extra fancy stuff in there. She gazed at the entire room before walking over to the main desk. When she got there, a man in his mid 30's; wearing a suit; with brown hair with grey in it; blue eyes; and a tag that said Mr. Tweedy on it noticed Courtney.

"Hello there, and welcome to The grand Hotel. How can I help you today miss?" He asked her.

"Uh yes hello, I'm Courtney Roberts and my parents rented a room for me in this hotel for the summer." She told him.

Mr. Tweedy looked through a book that was on the desk and then to the computer. Check, flipping, and typing he soon faced Courtney again.

"Yes, yes that's correct Miss. Roberts. Your parents rented you a room on the fifth floor. Fifth floor, room 104." He said.

"Thank you very much." Said Courtney.

"Oh please allow one of the employees to take your bags." Said Mr. Tweedy ringing the bell.

An employee wearing a green uniform; a matching hat; black shoes; around his late 20's; curly red hair; green eyes; and braces on came up to the front desk.

"You rang sir?" He asked.

"Yes Marcus, I need you to take Miss. Roberts bags up to the fifth floor room 104 please." Mr. Tweedy told him.

"Right away sir." Replied Marcus taking Courtney's bags and then heading for the elevator.

Before Courtney followed him, Mr. Tweedy gave Courtney her room key and then she headed to the elevator.

**(Fifth Floor, Room 104)**

Courtney and Marcus soon made it to room 104 on the fifth floor. Using her key to unlock the door, Courtney and Marcus stepped inside. Dropping off her bags, Marcus started to leave, but Courtney stopped him.

"Wait, don't you want a tip?" She asked him.

"Ah...well that would be nice, but nobody ever gives me much of a tip." He replied.

"Usually it's just a few coins or a dollar. Nobody ever wants to give me any of the big stuff."

Feeling guilty and bad for him, Courtney reached into her pocket and pulled out some of her own money.

"Here Marcus. You deserve this more then I do." She told him handing him out one hundred fifty dollars.

Looking at Courtney in shock, Marcus took the money and looked at it.

"This isn't some kind of joke is it?" He asked.

"No, I want you to have that money and get yourself something nice okay?" She replied.

Slowly a big smile came onto Marcus's face.

"Wow! Thank you! Thank you so much Miss. Roberts!" He cried.

"Your welcome, but please call me Courtney okay?" She replied.

"Okay then, thanks Courtney! I won't forget what you did!"

And with that Marcus ran out of the room jumping and crying with joy. Courtney just smiled to herself and then walked over to close the door. After that Courtney got settled into her new temporary home for the summer. She put away her clothes; toiletry stuff; shoes; movies; books; and other stuff in there rightful places. The last thing that she took out to put away was a picture. It was nicely framed and in the picture was all of her old friends for the first season of the TD series. The same picture that Chris took before everyone fell into the water. Courtney gazed at the picture and the touched the glass protecting it.

"_Even after all of those challenges; arguments; seasons; and pain I went through, I still kept this picture." _She thought to herself.

Looking at the picture some more, Courtney put in on the nightstand next to her bed. Then she just sat down on the bed. Not sure what to do next. She puzzled and she puzzled for a few minutes. Looking around her room she noticed a telephone on her nightstand. Looking at it and then thinking, Courtney had an idea. She picked up the phone, dialed a number, and then waited for someone to answer. (For the phone call the person on the other end will be an employee. Written in italic. Courtney will be written in normal.) Then after just a few seconds came a voice.

"_Hello? May I ask who's calling please?" _

"Hello this is Courtney Roberts in room 104 on the fifth floor."

"_Hello there what would you like?"_

"I'd like to order some room service please."

_"Okay then, what would you like to order?"_

"Um...gee uh...what would I like? Um..."

"I'll have the chicken Cesar salad; an ice tea; macaroni and cheese, and a slice of New York style cheese cake please."

"_Thank you, your food will be sent up in 30 minutes."_

"Okay, thank you now. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Courtney just sat on the bed and turned on the television. To be honest, she wasn't really all that hungry at the moment. Yet she ordered her food and it would be done in just half an hour. The truth was that Courtney meant to call someone else. The person Courtney wanted to call...was Duncan.

Before the two of them broke up, Duncan had given Courtney his phone number. That way the two could stay in touch wherever they were. She had always meant to call him, but soon during the second season of the TD series, their relationship hit some bumps in the road. The by the third season when they were officially broken up, she had always meant to throw out his number. Yet for some reason, she never did. She didn't know why, but she just never bothered to actually throw it away. Maybe the only reason she kept it was because it was to remind her that she shouldn't bother with him ever again. Or maybe it was because she still had feelings for Duncan, but didn't want to admit it.

"_God I'm such a loser! Why didn't I just call him? If I still have feelings for Duncan then I should be able to call him and tell him myself._" Courtney thought to herself.

Forgetting that she had the television on, Courtney's attention turned to it. She looked at what was on and she saw the 'News'.

"_Attention viewers! Attention viewers! We interrupt this program for an important announcement!" _Said one of the news anchors.

_"Huh? Wonder what the announcement is? better stay quiet and listen." _Courtney thought to herself.

"_There has just been word that a secret government laboratory has just been broken into! The only thing that appears to have been stolen was a genetically enhance formula! Not sure of what it does, but if it was stolen then it must have been important! There are no suspects and the security cameras were all destroyed during the robbery! Police are now investigating the crime scene in hopes of finding any clues! Until then no one is to enter the laboratory or do anything until further notice! Wait a minute! We've just recieved word from Captain Jones that they've discovered some clues! Let's have a look at them shall we?"_

There on the television screen appeared a picture of a metal door pushed to the sides and all scrunched up. Courtney looked at it in shock and amazement. Then another picture came up and it showed a glass case with a hole that was made. Also shown was a bunch of melted up equipment.

"How is that even possible? I mean making a hole in a glass case seems logical and maybe even melting chemicals and other equipment, but what about the metal door? Was there a bomb or something? What or who could have caused this?" Courtney asked herself.

"_Other then that there's nothing else to show! Police will continue searching and report anything that they find! Until then that's all we have!" _Said the news anchor man.

After that Courtney turned the television off.

"It just doesn't make any seance. Why did somebody steal a genetic formula? What does it do? Why do they want it? I just don't understand."

Before Courtney could do anything else, there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Room service!" Came a voice outside.

"Huh? Oh right, right I ordered room service. Duh." Said Courtney answering the door and taking the food.

"Thank you." She said giving the employee a fifty dollar tip.

"Keep it. It's yours for the taking."

After that Courtney brought in her lunch and decided to chow down on it. Quietly and slowly eating her lunch, she was then interrupted by the phone.

_"Wonder who's calling me?" _Thought Courtney.

She got up and answered the phone.

"Hello Courtney Roberts here may I ask who's calling?" She said.

_"Um...uh yeah, yeah this is Courtney right?" _Said the voice.

"Um yes. Who's this and why do you sound so familiar?"

"_That, that doesn't matter so shut up and listen alright?"_

_"_Okay, okay you don't have to be so rude! Could you at least give me a clue to who you are?"

"_Oh I think you know who I am Courtney. Let's just say I'm from the same show as you were."_

_"_Really? Uh...Harold? Geoff? Chris? Chef? Noah? Uh..."

"_Okay! No! No! No! No! And...No! Okay you're not even close! Come on!"_

"Alright! Alright already! So if you're not going to tell me who you are, then at least tell me why you called me?"

"_Isn't it obvious? I called you because I wanted to talk to you about the contestants of the TD series. So listen up and hear me out with what I have to say. Got it?"_

_"_Uh...sure, yeah sure thing."

_"Good. Anyway about those so-called friends of yours that you use to hang out with. They're not to be trusted. They may have apologized to you, but it was all an act. It's just a way of letting your guard down. That way then can then do something to embarrass you and make you look bad. You can't trust anyone. Not even your old boyfriend. Duncan. I'll let you in on the situation of why you have to do this. The reason's because they're planning on doing something dangerous. Something that'll put the entire earth in parral. Unless you stay away and don't go near them."_

"What? Are you sure? But...But why would they do that to me? I don't understand this...wait a minute! How do I know this isn't some sort of joke?"

"_Just listen to me you little...oh...never mind! Just shut up and don't talk! Now look unless you want anybody getting hurt, then listen to me with everything I had to say okay? It's all true and don't forget about it! Now goodbye. For now Courtney." _

After that the voice was gone.

Courtney was dumb struck by what the voice had told her.

Why would somebody tell her all of this?

Was it some sort of joke?

I mean really now?

Who'd do and say such things as dumb as that about everyone she knew?

Maybe she was going a little bit crazy. I mean it is possible right? People intend to go crazy sometimes. Unless of course your Izzy. Then you're crazy all the time. Course is that really important right now? Courtney didn't know whether she should call the police, or try and figure out who would do something like this to her? Perhaps it was possible that the caller was referring to another Courtney Roberts; and I'm sure he meant another Duncan as well. It was possible, but is it true?

Getting a bit worked up, Courtney tried to forget what just happened.

So she finished up her lunch and then went out for a walk.

Outside, Courtney tried to put her past behind her. Yet everything from the TD series was still running through her head. She just couldn't get it out of there. It wasn't that easy or as easy as it may be for other people. So she just walked on and on down the streets of New York.

"Hm...Perhaps if I wasn't so uptight and competitive, then maybe my friends wouldn't have hated me so much during the show." Courtney said to herself.

As she walked on she soon came across a jazz club. When she saw the sign, it got her thinking.

"A jazz club? Hm...maybe this is just what I need." She said to herself and entered the building.

Inside it was all dark with some head lights around the place. A few tables and chairs were scattered around the place; furniture was in the center; there was a stage with a microphone stand on it; a fruit bar; bongo's playing in the background; and people wearing dark clothes and funny looking hats. (I mean those hats that people would sometimes wear in Paris or when working on artwork. Don't know what it's called.) So Courtney walked over to the fruit bar and sat down on a stool.

"Good day miss. What can I get for you?" Asked a young looking lad around her age; dark skin; green eyes; cool looking hip sunglasses; wearing a dark sleeved shirt; dark pants; one of those hats; and red hair.

"Uh...well I don't know. What have you got?" Courtney asked him.

"All kinds of fruit smoothies and juice baby." He replied.

"Um...just give me whatever the special is today please."

"Ah! You're in luck! We've got a special, special today. The Mega Sweet and Smooth Strawberry Pineapple Coconut Mango Smoothie."

"The Mega Sweet and Smooth Strawberry Pineapple Coconut Mango Smoothie?"

"You got that right girlfriend!"

"Um yeah okay then. Uh...just give me that please."

"One Mega Sweet and Smooth Strawberry Pineapple Coconut Mango Smoothie coming right up!"

And with that he left Courtney and headed into the kitchen. Courtney just sat where she was trying to figure out what just happened.

"_Well that was odd. If this is suppose to be a jazz club then what was with that guy?" _She wondered.

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Then again, I'm already here so why not just chill here for a while? I could give this place a shot."_

Then that guy who went to get Courtney's smoothie came back holding a smoothie cup in his hand.

"Here you go. One Mega Sweet and Smooth Strawberry Pineapple Coconut Mango Smoothie right here." He told her placing it down in front of her.

Courtney looked at it, then the guy who had a big smile on his face, and then she looked back down at her drink.

"Um...thank you. Uh...what's your name?"

"Oh I'm Franklin."

"Nice to meet you Franklin. I'm Courtney."

"Well its nice to meet you Courtney. Now what brings you to this here jazz club?"

"It's a long story."

"I don't mind stories. Why not tell me?"

"You really sure you wanna hear about it?"

"Of course."

"Well...alright, but it isn't a good one."

So Courtney told Franklin everything about herself and her experience during the TD series.

From Total Drama Island.

Total Drama Action.

And finally, Total Drama World Tour.

She told him of every little detail there was and everyone she met and knew.

When Courtney had finally finished her story, Franklin had this to say.

"That was some story you had there Courtney." He said.

"I told you it wasn't a good story." She replied sipping her drink.

"Well...I'm not much of an expert, but what I can tell you is that you need to tell your friends how sorry you are."

"I don't know Franklin. What about that strange phone call? The lies? And what was on the news earlier today?"

"Look there's no suspects and the video cameras were all destroyed. Therefore nobody knows who stole that strange formula liquid stuff. As far as I know, somebody either has a grudge on you and your old friends; or...it's all just a part of some sick joke."

"Yeah but which one is it? The only person I know who use to hold a grudge was Ezekiel, but he got help and is now seeing a therapist every week."

"Well is there anyone else you know of?"

"Um...well...Eva did hold a grudge on Bridgette, but she's been taking anger management classes. Heather and Alejandro have made up for everything that they ever did. Leshawna's friends with Heather again. Um...as far as I'm concerned, everybody fixed and worked out everything. So...I don't know who would hold in a grudge for so long and then tell me about it by lying about my old friends on the phone?"

"Perhaps this certian someone from the TD series is just pretending to be alright about everything. That way he can trick you and everyone else. It's probably all a part of his plan."

"Which would be?"

"Simple. Seeking revenge against those who have done him wrong, and/or who he just doesn't like."

"You really think that could be true?"

"Who knows? However, you might want to try and think this through. Try to determine from all the guys on the who would do something like this."

"You know for a jazz-like hippie dude, and no offence. You're a pretty good friend to talk to."

"Well thank you Courtney. For an uptight and strict chick. No offence on that. You're a good friend yourself."

The two of them smiled at each other. Courtney soon realized that Franklin was right. She had to go and apologize to her old friends and some how get back together with Duncan again. Not to mention figure out who made that phone call to her.

"Say uh Courtney." Said Franklin.

"Yes?" Replied Courtney.

"This isn't just a jazz club. It's also a poetry club. Why don't you get up there and express how you're feeling?"

"What? Oh no, no I...I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Uh well I...I uh...I haven't had the time to prepare myself. Then there's what to say or what you're going to say. Oh, and let's not forget..."

"Courtney! Calm down! You just say and express your feelings. No need to do anything fancy."

"Uh really?"

"Really. Now go ahead on up there. I'll have my buddy Clark introduce you and then you just say what's on your mind through the power of poetry."

"But...But...But I...I..."

"Just go and don't worry okay. You'll be just fine. Now get behind stage and wait until Clark introduces you."

So Franklin brought Courtney back stage while he got Clark to introduce her.

Back stage Courtney was freaked out. She had never expressed her emotions through poetry. I mean sure she di through song, but not poetry. That was a different story. She wanted to make a break for it, but then she heard Clark making her introduction.

"And now ladies and gentelmen! Please snap your figures and prepare yourself for a new girl who's been through some rough bumps in her life! So without further ado! Give it up for Courtney!" Cried Clark moving off of the stage making way for Courtney.

A bright headlight shinned down onto the stage as Courtney started walking out onto the stage. She could hear the sound of fingers snapping as she got to the microphone. Soon the noise calmed down and stopped. Leaving Courtney next to the microphone all nervous and scared. You think she'd be use and all over something like this? Starring at the crowd of people, and then taking the microphone off of the stand. Courtney cleared her throat before she said anything.

"Um...hi there. Um...I'd like to call this piece...'My Thoughts from my Life.'" She said into the microphone.

Then bongo music and a few other instruments began playing in the background. That was Courtney's cue to start.

"Um...well...um..."

"My life's been a book."

"Following the rules."

"Working to get on top."

"Pushing away anyone who got in my way."

"Until I signed up on TV and then almost got voted off."

"I was always so focused and never stopped to make a friend."

"I'm to strict and uptight."

"Just like my lost lover said."

Soon people began to snap their fingers as Courtney continued to express herself on stage.

"I made some friends."

"Only to have lost them all."

"I wanted to cry."

"But I held my ground."

"I didn't push away my goal."

"Yet what did that get me?"

"Nothing at all!"

The instruments began to pick up the pace as Courtney held the microphone tighter and began to shout out her anger through it.

"I thought I could be strong!"

"I thought wrong!"

"I thought I could say I'm wrong!"

"I thought wrong!"

"I thought I could push away what bothered me!"

"I thought wrong!"

"I thought I could get over losing the one person who really loved me!"

"I THOUGHT WRONG!"

Now Courtney was really letting out her anger.

"Everything I thought and did was wrong!"

"Just completely wrong!"

"Like taking a test I didn't bother to fix!"

"Like saying something rude and not saying I'm sorry!"

"Like taking candy from a baby and ignoring its cries!"

"What I did was wrong!"

"Everything was wrong!"

Then she started to calm down and be a little more gentle.

"I was wrong about doing the things I did."

"I didn't bother to think about what I was doing to others."

"I lost everything and everyone over some stupid competition."

"A competition that really wasn't worth it."

"Life's not worth living if you can't enjoy it with the ones you love."

"Now comes a time where I'm going to make things right."

"I'm going to make the call and beg for forgiveness."

"If not that that apologize at least."

"For all of my actions."

"Now goodbye to you all."

"Don't know if I'll be back."

"But until I return don't forget to...to...uh...to shave a cat!"

Thus, putting an end to her long emotional poetry piece. Everybody just snapped their fingers like crazy over Courtney's piece. They really liked it, and Courtney just stood their in shock. She couldn't believe that they all liked what she just said.

"_I can't believe it. They like it! They really, really liked it!" _She thought to herself as she got off the stage and waved to everyone with a huge smile on her face.

"Courtney! Courtney!" Cried Franklin as he ran over to her.

"Courtney that was amazing! The crowd loves it!"

"Gee...thanks Franklin. You know, after expressing myself as you said before, I feel much better." She told him.

"That's great to hear, but what are you going to do now?" Asked Franklin.

"What I should have done before." She replied.

"I'm going back to the hotel, and I'm going to call Duncan and everyone else."

Franklin respected that and wasn't going to stop her. So before she left, Franklin allowed Courtney free access back into the club whenever she wanted. Thanking him, Courtney ran out and back to her room at the hotel.

When Courtney got back to her room, she took a few seconds to catch her breathe, but then she ran to the phone, pushed a bunch of buttons, and then awaited for a reply as the phone rang on the other end.

She waited.

And waited.

Until she her a voice come up. (Again like before. Duncan's italics, and Courtney's regular.)

"_Hello Duncan here who's calling?"_

Um...um Duncan?"

"_Yeah that's me. Who's this and how'd you get this number?"_

"Duncan it's me. It's Courtney."

**Oh wow! Courtney actually did it! She called Duncan, but how's he going to react?**

**Oh what? What? What?**

**Just stay tune for Chapter 2 please.**

**Chapter 2's called Apologize so please check it out.**


	2. Apologize

**Betrayal**

**Apologize**

**Chapter 2**

Note: Recap from the last chapter...Courtney's staying in New York for the summer; expressed her emotions at a jazz club; got a strange phone call; top secret stuff was stolen; and she just called Duncan. So how's Duncan going to react to Courtney calliing him? Let's find out shall we?

"Duncan it's me. It's Courtney."

"_Uh come again?"_

"I'm serious Duncan it's really me calling."

"_Oh boy...uh...um..."_

_"_Duncan what are you doing? I just want to talk to you. Is that so wrong?"

_Is that it? You called me a year after Total Drama World Tour and when we broke up just so you could talk to me?"_

"There's more to it then just that Duncan."

"_What more could there possibly be to this?"_

"Duncan, I...I want to...to...apologize."

"_I mean really why did you call me when I already know the...wait excuse me? Did...Did you just say that you wanted to apologize?"_

_"_Yes. I wanted to apologize for everything that I did to everyone, during the competition, and mostly...to you."

_"You're apologizing? You're actually apologizing? Apologizing...to me?"_

"Yes Duncan. Hard as that may seem I'm apologizing. And I'm serious."

"_Wait a minute. What's the catch here?"_

"Catch?"

"_Yeah Courtney. What's the catch to this? I mean come on. You wouldn't just apologize unless there's a catch to it."_

_"_Duncan there's no catch. I'm really trying to apologize to you right now. Why is that hard to believe?"

"_Uh gee, let me think about that. Maybe it's because of everything you did to everyone back on the show."_

_"_Oh yeah? Well what about Heather and Alejandro? Those two did some nasty stuff and everybody forgave them."

"_Yeah, but at least they actually 'apologized' to everyone. You on the other hand didn't."_

_"_Duncan please! Look I'm sorry for yelling, but please hear me out okay?"

"_Ugh...fine. You've got two minutes. Starting...now."_

_"_Okay then. Um...well yest at first I was angry and wouldn't accept anybody's apology's. I tried to put the past behind me and ignore everyone; but I soon realized that running away from my problems wasn't solving anything. I tried to get my past out of my head, but all I could think about was of you and everyone else. I then headed out and went to a jazz club where I discussed my problems and everything else to a guy named Frankiln. There he got me to express myself through the power of poetry. I just let out what I was feeling through the power of words and emotion."

"_And...you got a point to this whole story or what?"_

"Ugh! Yes I have a point to this! Sorry."

"_Whatever. What is it?"_

"My point is...my point is...it's...it's..."

"_Are you going to say something or what?"_

"Hold on a second please. My point is...it's that..."

"_Get on with it already!"_

_"_I'm sorry! It's just that I don't think I really know what my point is."

"_You don't know what your...Oh come on! I don't hear from you for a whole year and then you call up out of the blue to apologize and you don't know the point to your apology? What's wrong with you? Do you really want to apologize to me, or is this some kind of joke? I mean do you even mean a word you're saying? Do you even want me to forgive you? Do you want anybody back from the show to forgive you? What is it Courtney?"_

"Duncan please I'm sorry! Just hear me out for a second please? I do want to apologize! I do want to make things right! I do want to fix everything that I had done wrong. Just...Just give me a second please?"

"_No! No I'm done! I'm done with this Courtney! I'm sick of the way you've been before, and I'm sick of this little sharade!"_

_"_Duncan please! I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth! I..."

"_Goodbye Courtney, and don't let me hear from you again!"_

_"_Duncan don't! Please!"

But it was to late. Duncan had already hung up on her.

Courtney just dropped the phone onto the ground and starred blankly into space. Tears started coming down her eyes, and soon she couldn't hold them in any longer. She burst into tears and fell onto the floor. She cried into her hands as her tears came flowing out of her and down her face like a waterfall. She just couldn't believe what had just happened.

How could he do that to her?

How could he think that she was lying to him?

How could he even say those things to her?

She continued to cry into her hands. Her heart was starting to ach from the pain she felt right now. She then moved her crying onto the bed. Where she burst into more tears. She was so heartbroken at the moment that she cried for almost 30 minutes. She would have cried for that long, but she soon became dried out of tears. That and she was getting a headach from all her crying.

So calming herself down and taking in deep breathes, Courtney managed to relax a bit from her dramatic period. Yeah kind of stupid huh? But hey what are you going to do about it? She was depressed and she couldn't help herself. So Courtney climbed into bed, pulled off the covers, and then covered herself under the covers. She grew tired from all that crying she did, and so she just wanted to go to sleep.

Curling up into a ball, Courtney soon manaed to fall fast asleep. She was fast asleep like a baby. Of course she did cry a few times before actually falling all the way asleep.

**Sorry if this wasn't a long enough chapter, but that's how I planned it**

**Yhe next chapter will be longer like the first one **

**I promise**


	3. Take Me Away

**Betrayal**

**Take Me Away**

**Chapter 3**

Note: So in this chapter I'm thinking that Courtney will meet Magneto and the Apoyol or whatever he calls them. Something that begins with the letter 'A', but that's not important right now. What is important is what this chapter's going to be about.

See Courtney's asleep and has this nightmare about Duncan and her other friends. You'll find out when I write it. Anyway, she wakes up covered in sweat and is shaking like crazy. Trying to relax, she goes to get a drink of water. She thinks a bit and then while returning to bed, she gets a knock on her door. Wondering who that could be, she goes to answer it. Thus leading to the entrance of Magneto and his followers. Well just one anyway. You'll know who when the time comes.

Now on with the story.

Courtney was curled up into a ball fast asleep. Although she wasn't getting much out of it at the moment. She kept tossing and turning over and over again in her sleep. She was having these repeated nightmares of her friends. From the start of season 1 down to the end of season 3. One-by-one her friends left her until only Duncan remained. But then left her as well.

_"No! Wait! Come back! Please! Wait! Don't go_!" Cried Courtney as she watched her friends left her.

She tried calling them back.

She tried begging for them to come back.

She tried to say she was sorry.

She tried to show them that she was a jerk.

She even tried saying that everything was her fault.

But they wouldn't listen to her. They all just completly ignored her cries and apologies. Although Courtney tried to apologize and tell of how wrong she was to be who she was back then, nobody would listen to her.

"_We don't want to listen to any more of your lies!" Cried Harold raising his fist into the air._

_"Yeah! You no good bully and lier you!" Cried Owen pointing at Courtney._

_"You're just completly insane! They said I was crazy, but who's crazy now?" Said Izzy._

_"We try to apologize and you just completly flip us off!" Cried Leshawna in rage._

_"How could you Courtney? How could you do this to us?" Asked Bridgette who started to cry into Geoff's chest._

_"Look at what you did. You made my girlfriend cry!" Said an angry Geoff._

_"And I thought I had problems eh." Said Eliekel._

_"Nope, Courtney's got the real problems." Said Noah making a statement._

_"Why did you have to be such a meanie?" Asked Katie._

_"Yeah? And a jerk to?" Asked Sadie._

_"No matter how we try." Started Trent with his arms crossed._

_"No matter how many times we apologize." Said Gwen who stood next to Trent._

_"No matter what we say or do." Said Cody._

_"You just can't be happy or accept that can you?" Finished Sierra._

_"We try to make things right with you and you don't accept that." Said Eva._

_"Yeah! And to think I though Heather use to be heartless." Said Lindsey._

_"Me too." Said Beth._

_"But it was Courtney who had no heart." Said Tyler._

_"Or forgiveness in her." Said DJ._

_"She's just bad to the croma." Said Heather._

_"SI." Agreed Alejandro._

_"Let's face it, she'll never change." Said Justin._

_"Never again. Never again will we be tricked or fooled by your little games Courtney. Never again will I ever fall in love with you. This is the end Courtney. Forever." Explained Duncan._

And then, they left her to wallow in her grief. She begged them not to go. She even got down on her knees. Begging and crying out for them not to go. Once again, they wouldn't listen to her. She soon found herself crying from the loss of her friends and loved ones.

"_Please! Please come back! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" _She cried out.

Suddenly, darkness surrounded her. She was completly alone and in the dark. Soon she heard voices chuckling all around her. An evil chuck to be exact. Nervous, she stood her ground and tried not to do anything just yet. There was somebody around here with her. Meaning that she wasn't alone.

What to do?

What to do?

"_Um...hello? Hello? I-Is anybody here?" _She said.

"_Courtney! Courtney! Oh Courtney!" _Cried a voice out in the open.

"_Huh? W-W-Who's there?"_

_"Oh I think you know that Courtney."_

_"Please tell me."_

_"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Until then, you must stay far away from your friends and loved ones."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, they're desiving you! It's all part of their act to trick you!"_

_"Trick me? Why would they do that?"_

_"Because...then they can destroy you and take over the world."_

_"What? Okay now that's crazy! My friends would never do that. Would they?"_

_"They would...if it was to make sure that you would never bother them again. Besides, they're not your friends, and never will be."_

Then a dark shadow was coming up to her. It grabbed her arms and legs and pulled her up. Courtney tried to struggle against the darkness' grip, but it was to strong against her. She couldn't break free of its hold on her. She began to struggle some more, and then she began to freak out.

What was going on?

Who was doing all of this to her?

Why were they doing this to her?

Was this for real or what?

Just then, A huge dark shadow with glowing red eyes appeared right in front of Courtney. Laughing in an evil tone of voice at her. Courtney began screaming like hell. Trying to break free so she could run away. Yet it was no use. Then, the dark shadow shot down straight towards her. Letting out one more scream, Courtney awoke from her sleep.

Sitting up in sock from that nightmare, Courtney looked around at her surroundings. She was back in the hotel room that she was staying at. All covered in sweat and shaking like a blender. Her nightmare had made her shiver and shake like crazy. She was just so scared and upset. She held herself tightly and slowly rocked back and forth on her bed. Courtney was really taking all of this really hard right now.

Not apologizing to her friends.

Mysterious phone call.

Duncan not wanting to hear from her ever again.

Terrifying nightmares.

Losing everyone she knew and loved.

Then waking up in sweat and fear.

"_Why is this happening? Why is this happening to me? Is it all karma? Am I going crazy? Am I losing my mind? What's going on?" _Courtney thought to herself as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

She looked over at the nightstand and looked at the clock. It was 3:07 AM in the morning, and although her parents were asleep, Courtney decided to call them. She had to talk to someone, but first she decided to get a cold drink of water. Just a little something to cool her down from all the sweat. So carefully getting up, Courtney made her way to the bathroom. Where she just turned on the cold faucett and drank cold water from her hands. She even splashed some on her face to rise off the sweat.

While splashing the cold water on her face, Courtney turned off the faucett and looked in the mirror. Her face was dripping wet. Same went with her hair. Eyes were a bit red. Plus, her entire body was sweaty and hot. She took a few deep breathes, but she still felt like a wreak. So she tried talking to herself.

"Calm down Courtney. There's nothing to get worked up about." She started telling herself.

"I mean sure u don't have any friends; you've gotten a freaky call from someone; lost your boyfriend for good; had a terrible nightmare; and this isn't making things any better. Look, just relax and try to get some sleep. If things don't get any better, then I'll call my parents and tell them about everything. Until then...no more worrying and just go back to sleep."

After that Courtney left the bathroom and headed back to bed. However, she didn't get of a foot there when there was a knock on her door.

"Huh?" Said Courtney.

"Was that my door, or am I hearing things?"

So she stopped and listened for if there would be another knock on her door. carefully, she moved her body foreward and soon heard another knock on her door.

"Okay then. That was my door and someone's knocking on it. Wonder who it could be?" Said Courtney walking over to the door.

When she got to it, she looked through the peep hole in the door. Through it she saw what looked like a bouquet of flowers.

"Um...hello? Who is it?" She asked.

"Delivery f' a Miss. Roberts." Said a male voice that sounded French.

Courtney couldn't see his face due to the flowers that were in the way. Also, Courtney couldn't help but wonder why someone would bring her flowers at 3 in the morning? It was strange. So she decided to ask the man.

"Uh nothing personal sir, but why are you just bringing me flowers at 3 in the morning?" She asked.

"Sorry cherie, b' this couldn't 'ait." He responded.

"Couldn't you just hold them off until morning?"

"Can't Miss. Roberts. Y' hav' got t' open the door and get thes' flowers."

"Why not just put them outside of my door? I'll get them later after I get some more sleep."

"Again, can't d' tha' cherie."

"And why not?"

"Because, thes' ar' special flowers sent by a certi' someone who would hav' wanted y' t' get thes' flowers."

"A certian someone? Well...I guess I could take them now. Hold on a moment please."

The only reason Courtney was recieving the flowers now, was because she thought they were from Duncan. As a way of apologizing for his actions the other day to her. So she unlocked the door and opened it up.

"Okay thank you. I'll just take those off of your hand now." Said Courtney with her arms out awaiting for the flowers to be given to her.

However, that wasn't the case. Courtney looked at the flowers and the man who delievered them.

She noticed that this guy was a young and a year older then her possibly; wearing a long trench coat; combat boots; some sort of outfit; fingerless gloves; and when he moved the flowers away from his face; Courtney noticed that he had short red hair; a small beard and gotee like Duncan, DJ, and Alejandro; and his eyes were what really shocked her. His eyes were dark, with glowing red pupiles in the center.

Courtney looked at him with her eyes wide open.

She had never seen eyes like that before.

She just stared at the guy.

Jaw dropped down.

Eyes wide open.

Knees shaking.

Heart racing.

Now the guy saw this from her, and chuckled a bit.

"I suppos' y' neve' seen eyes lik' mine b'fore?" He said getting only a nod as a reply.

He chuckled again before placing the flowers on the ground and taking Courtney's hands into his own. Courtney looked at her hands in his hands, and then she looked up at him. She constantly starred into his eyes as if she were under a spell.

"Y' lik' my eyes huh Cherie?" He asked and once again Courtney just nodded.

"Perha's y' woul lik' fo' m' t' tel' y' my nam' yes?" He asked getting down on one knee and kissing one of Courtney's hands.

"Remy LeBeau, or Gambit as som' cal' m'." He told her.

"Um...it...it...it's nice to...to meet you. Um...please, call me...me Courtney." Said Courtney trying to speak again.

Gambit then stood up and looked at Courtney.

He looked at her up and down liking what he saw.

A tall; slime; perfect figure for her body; brown eyes; short brown hair that was messed up at the moment; wearing her original clothes; green pants; medium sleeved gray shirt; no shoes; smooth skin; and a lovely face.

Courtney was a little bit scarred, but also curious as to why Gambit was here at her room.

Plus, how did he get her room number?

"Um...excuse me Mr. LeBeau, but why are..." She started before Gambit put a finger onto her lips.

"Pleas', cal' m' Remy o' Gambit Cherie." He told her and then removed his finger from her lips.

"Um...okay then." Said Courtney.

"So, Remy then. Uh...why are you here exactually?"

"I suppos' an explanation's in order?" He started.

"That would be nice please." Said Courtney.

"Alrigh' then." Said Gambit.

"M' boss has asked m' t' come and brin' you t' him. He says you are quiet skillful and could b' of use t' him."

"Your boss? Who's your boss and why does he want me? I'm not that special." Asked Courtney.

Gambit just shook his head and then told Courtney this.

"Like I said, you've got skills. He also said tha' you happen t' hav' a special power."

"Special power? What kind of special power?" Asked Courtney.

"Oh you will fin' out soo' enough Cherie, but f' now..." Said Gambit taking out a long metal pole and then brining it to Courtney's face.

"Hey, what are you..." She said before a green smoke hit her face and put her to sleep.

Just as she was about to fall to the ground, Gambit caught her in his arms.

"Nothin' persona' pettie." He said and then carried Courtney bridal style out of the hotel.

**(The Next Morning)**

News of Courtney's disappearance broke out quick around New York and then to the entire world.

How that happened exactly?

A resident name Molly Howard who was staying at the Hotel, was coming out of her room when she noticed the door to Courtney's room was open. Being a good citizen and resident, Molly went to the room thinking that it was robbed while Courtney was out. However, she soon noticed Courtney's key to her room, and that everything was the way it was left last night. Nothing appeared to have been stolen, but Courtney wasn't here. Thinking that something was wrong, Mrs. Howard quickly told the manager who called the police and came quickly to investigate.

When police questioned some of the other residents, they had these things to say.

_Matthew Kelly_: "All I know is that the girl was here for one day and now she's missing. Does that even make any sence to anyone?"

_Henry Hippo: "_I did see her yesterday in the elevator. She looked really down and headed out somewhere. Probably to ease the pain she was feeling. When she got back, she was running like a chicken whose head got cut off back to her room. Not really sure what that was about."

_Marcus Wolf: _"Oh my gosh! Courtney's missing? I swear I say her yesterday and now she's gone? Just like that? Oh no! The last time I saw her was yesterday. Of course, and she gave me a hundred and fifty dollar tip before I left. I was so happy that when it came time for my break, I went and bought myself this dandy book called 'The Labyrinth' and I got a haircut. And that was the last time I saw her. Aw man, I sure hope she's okay."

_Sandra Juliet: _I delivered Miss. Roberts lunch yesterday. It was a little bit past noon when I delivered it. She only called and ordered lunch. No dinner or anything else. I mean I guess it's normal if you're not hungry, but she seemed a little uneased when I came to deliver the food. Don't really know for sure though. But she did give me a nice fifty dollar tip though. Now that's something I don't usually get."

_Bob Walters: _"I didn't actually see her, but since I live next door to her I did hear things. When she got back to her room, she was talking to someone on the phone I think. Yeah, yeah it was on the phone. I believe she was trying to seek forgiveness from someone who she called...uh what was it now? Uh...Duncan! Yes, that's it, Duncan! However, it didn't go so well because I soon heard her crying for almost 30 minutes. Poor kid, after that there was nothing. Suppose she must have gone out or to bed."

_Josie Walters: _"What my husband said is all true, because I was with him and I could hear everything that was going on with that child. The poor thing, she could have ran away from a broken heart, or maybe she left to go back home? I'm sorry that I can't be of more help. I just hope she's okay."

_Monica Walters: " _All I know is that sometime happened last night. Uh, possibly around 3'o clock in the morning. I wake up to use the bathroom and I hear voices coming from down the hall. I go to check it out, but think that it's none of my business. So I just do my business and go back to bed. Maybe it was that girl Courtney talking to someone. I believe it was a male, but again I didn't bother to ease drop or anything."

With those reports form the suspects, police decided to call Courtney's parents to see if they knew anything about their daughters where-abouts. When her parents recieved the call, they grew worried. They told police that Courtney was not with them, and that she was staying at The Grand Hotel for the summer.

So with no real evidence (except for the flowers that were found by Courtney's door) and with only the clues that the suspects gave the police, there was no clue to where Courtney was taken or went. Thus, getting out onto the news and the word spread of Courtney's disappearance. Sure she wasn't technically gone for 24 hours, but I guess you could say that police made an exception to it.

Until fingerprints could be identified and/or until more evidence was discovered, then there wasn't much else that could be done. Although they did recieve word that Courtney went to a jazz club yesterday. So the police investigated and questioned the owner and workers there. Their stories were pretty much the same as the other suspects. Except for a boy named Frankiln.

Franklin claimed to have seen Courtney yesterday around 1 o' clockish. She came in and order the drink special. She was feeling down, so she told him her entire story about everything that she had been through. Then he had her go up on stage and do some poetry. Which the audience agree was a 5 out of 5 star rating. Then she thanked him and ran off back to the hotel to call Duncan and her friends. After that, Franklin didn't see Courtney again.

Now with this new evidence, the police were starting to get somewhere.

As said before, a Mr. Bob Walters said that he heard Courtney talking to a guy named Duncan. Which was also what Franklin mensioned when Courtney was talking to him and telling him her story. Which means...that police have a bit of a lead as to what happened to Courtney. So tracing back Courtney's last phone call, the police got a lead as to where Duncan answered that phone call. So after that was done, police were on the case and headed too where Duncan could be at the moment.

**(Geoff's House)**

Everyone from the TD series were all at Geoff's house for a party. Since the end of season 3 and everyone fixing up their relationships and problems, he decided to throw a summer party. That and the fact that school was over. So everyone was in his backyard wearing their bathing suits; dancing; swimming; BBQ; talking; and etc. Everybody was having a good time.

Well...almost everyone.

Duncan was standing next to Geoff; Trent; Harold; and Alejandro by the grill. While Bridgette; Leshawna; Gwen; and Heather were setting the tabling and placing out the food. Duncan had seemed a bit preoccupied ever since his phone call from Courtney. He told the guys about it, and didn't believe what she said, but it was bugging him.

"Yo bro! Are you okay?" Asked Geoff as he flipped a burger.

"I...I don't know." Said Duncan.

"You still thinking about that conversation you had with Courtney yesterday?" Asked Trent.

"Of course he is my friend. What else would be bugging him?" Said Alejandro.

"Thanks alot Captain Obvious." Said Duncan to Alejandro.

"No need to get upset with me Amigo. I'm just telling the truth." Replied Alejandro.

Well their conversation didn't last long because out of the house came DJ who looked a bit worried. He ran over to Geoff and the guys while trying to catch his breathe.

"Yo DJ what's wrong?" Asked Geoff.

"Aw man...aw man...We've got a problem." Started DJ.

"What's the problem?" Asked Trent.

"There are cops here who want to see Duncan. They say they know he's here because they tracked down his cell phone to this location."

"What?" Said Duncan.

"Hey whatever it is I didn't do it. At least this time anyway."

"No, no its nothing like that." Said DJ shaking his head.

"Then why are they looking for him? What else could it be?" Asked Alejandro.

"They...they said something about wanting to talk to you about Courtney." Said DJ.

"Oh come on! I tell her that I don't want her calling or interfering with my life anymore and she calls the cops on me? What the hell?" Complained Duncan.

"No, no, and no. It's not that. It's nothing like that at all. They just wanna talk to you becacuse that said that Courtney's gone missing and you were the last person she talked to before disappearing early this morning." Explained DJ.

"What? Courtney's missing?" Asked Harold.

"Huh? What are you boys talking about?" Asked Leshawna as she and the other girls walked over to the boys.

"Courtney has gone missing and the police are here to question Duncan. Since he was the last person to talk to her before disappearing." Replied DJ.

"Oh no, that's horrible news!" Cried Bridgette.

"That can't be good." Said Gwen.

"Did the cops have anything else to say? Did they tell you what happened to her?" Asked Heather.

"All they said was that they talked to some people at the hotel Courtney was staying at, searched her room, and the only clue they have is a bunch of flowers that were on the floor next to her door. One suspect said that they heard Courtney last night talking to someone at 3 in the morning. A male voice they said. Other then that, they don't have any leads." Explained DJ.

"What? Now who would that girl be talking to at 3 in the morning? Then disappear the next day? It don't make any sence." Asked Leshawna.

"Wait a minute now. Didn't DJ say that you were the last person to talk to Courtney, Duncan?" Asked Gwen.

"Uh...yeah so? I talked to her earlier that day. Not last night. No big deal." He said.

"Well, what did you guys talk about? If she's gone missing and the police are here, then it must be a big deal." She told him.

"And who knows, it might help us figure out what happened to Courtney."

"Uh...uh...look nothing happened or occured. Alright? Nothing at all." He replied fidgeting a bit.

Leshawna shook her head and looked kind of angry.

"Boy I know you're hiding something now you better start talking." She said.

"Or what?" Barked Duncan.

"Or so help me, I'm going to beat you so hard that you won't be able to sit for weeks!"

"Keep talking. That isn't going to change my mind."

"Oh well if that won't then this might."

Then at that moment, Leshawna screamed and then jumped onto Duncan. She began punching his face and twisting his arm. DJ and Bridgette had to come in and pull her off of Duncan. Although Leshawna tried to pull away from their hold on her, it was no good. That girl was angry!

"Duncan I swear! If you don't tell us what you told Courtney, then I'll personally...KICK! YOUR! ASS!" She cried.

"Uh Harold, could you go and keep the cops busy for a bit?" Asked Geoff.

"Um...sure thing Geoff." Harold replied and then walked into the house to destract the cops for as long as he could.

In the mean time, DJ and Bridgette were still holding onto Leshawna while Duncan got up onto his feet and rubbed his arm.

"Man you can really pack a punch huh?" He said.

"Oh well I've been taking lessons from Eva and Harold. Thanks for noticing." Commented Leshawna.

"Okay look. We're not getting anywhere with this. So...will someone please just tell us what Duncan said to Courtney? That is, if he told any of you guys." Explained Heather.

Nobody spoke for a few seconds, but then Alejandro stepped up.

"For you my sweet Heather, I'll tell you what Duncan told us." He said.

"Oh boy." Said Duncan covering his face with his hands.

"See Duncan got into a little arguement with Courtney about how she wanted to apologize for everything that she'd done. However, Duncan didn't believe it and figured she was lying. Although Courtney tried to tell him that she wanted to make up for everything, he wouldn't listen. Thus ending in a not so happy ending."

After Alejandro told them what Duncan told Courtney, everyone gave Duncan a nasty stare and glare.

"What?" He asked.

"You. Said. What. To. Courtney." Said Leshawna talking slowly as the anger built up in her.

"What? I assumed she was lying to me. So, I just told her to never talk to me again." He told her.

"Duncan, isn't that a little harsh?" Asked Bridgette.

'Good point. I mean, what if she did want to apologize for everything?" Asked Harold.

"Please. Courtney was obviously making up that crap just so we'd all like her again." He replied.

"Well...did you at least ask her if she was making things up?" Asked Gwen.

"No. Why would I do that?" Duncan replied.

"Duncan, this is serious now!" Cried Leshawna.

"How's this serious? So Courtney's gone missing? Somebody will find her sooner or later." Duncan told Leshawna.

"Yeah, well it better be sooner then later cause if anything happens to that girl then I'll personally whip your skinny ass right here and now!" Leshawna told him in anger.

Soon Harold came back outside and ran over to them.

"Uh guys, the police are getting really impatient and suspicious." Said Harold.

"Oh boy. Duncan bro, maybe you better go and talk to the cops before they think you had anything to do with Courtney's disappearence." Geoff told him.

"Fine. Whatever." Said Duncan walking towards the house.

"I'm worried about that boy." Said Leshawna.

"He just doesn't seem to be himself."

"Perhaps he still has feelings for Courtney that he doesn't want us to know about." Said Alejandro.

"Yeah, to bad some people can't just move on, or accept the other's apology." Said Heather kissing Alejandro on the cheek.

**Sometime later...**

The police were gone and had left Geoff's House.

Duncan came back outside with everybody looking at him.

He just ignored them and sat down at the table.

"Yo, Duncan! What happened bro?" Asked Geoff.

"I don't want to talk about it." Grumbled Duncan.

"Aw come on man. What happened?" Asked Geoff.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Said Duncan getting angrier.

"Boy something happened so you better start talking or else!" Cried Leshawna who wasn't in the mood right now.

"Ugh...fine." Said Duncan.

"They asked me a few questions and I told them what I knew. Apparently that wasn't good enough for them, so they hooked me onto a lie detector and asked me the questions again. I started to get annoyed and tried to leave, but those guys wouldn't just let me be and had to keep me down in my seat. So i just tell them the honest truth and I then get to leave. Finally!"

"Okay, but what did they ask you? You know you should be a little specific about what you're telling us." Harold asked him.

"Maybe if you shut up then I'll tell you dweeb." Replied Duncan.

"Excuse me for asking." Said Harold who got upset.

"Duncan will you just tell us what the police asked you?" Said Bridgette.

"Whatever. They asked if things like if I did talk to Courtney on the phone, did I see her after that, was I at her hotel room, did I know that she went missing?" He told them.

"Was it in that specific order?" Asked Harold.

"Shut up already will you!" Said Duncan raising his voice.

"Look Duncan, just because those cops questioned you about Courtney's disappearence, doesn't mean you have to be mean to Harold." Leshawna told him.

"Whatever. Okay I'm not in the mood right now." He told Leshawna not even looking at her.

"What's your problem anyway?" Asked Heather.

"Nothing, so butt out of it 'Little Miss Spoiled'." Replied Duncan.

"Hey! I suggest you watch what you say Duncan." Said Alejandro who was holding Heather close to him in his arms.

"Duncan what's with you? Are you upset because the police think you had something to do with Courtney's disappearence?" Asked Trent.

"I'm fine so quit asking me so many questions." Duncan told him making his hands into fists.

"Look Duncan, we care about you so just chill." Gwen told him.

"Ugh! I can't take it any more! I'm going inside!" Duncan cried out and stormed into Geoff's house.

Everybody watched him leave and began to questioning.

What was wrond with Duncan?

What was bugging him?

Did he have something to do with Courtney's disappearence?

Could he be hiding something?

What could it have been?

"Maybe we better give Duncan some privacy." Suggested Bridgette.

"Good idea babe." Said Geoff kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

**(Meanwhile In a Secret Place)**

Courtney was still knocked out from that strange gas that got sprayed in her face the other night. Couse even though she was passed out, she still had terrifying nightmares of her friends leaving her. Her eyes shut tightly and she squirmed in her sleep. She tossed and she turned in her sleep. Her nightmares were getting to her and they wouldn't stop. She could see her friends leaving her one by one. Duncan was screaming and yelling at her. Yet alone Courtney could still hear that same dark voice telling her to forget about her friends.

_"Don't trust them Courtney. They don't care about you. Especially not that bastard Duncan." _Said the mysterious voice.

_"I...I don't believe you! Who are you? Why are you telling me these lies?" _Asked Courtney.

She was in a dark room all alone. The room was empty just like the feeling in her heart. She tried to run off and escape, but there was no way out. Courtney was freaking out, and she didn't know what to do.

"_Oh no. Oh no. No! No!" _Courtney said to herself.

_"Help! Help! Somebody please! Help me! Help!"_

_"Oh Courtney. My sweet, sweet Courtney. There's no escaping from the truth." _Said the mysterious voice to her.

_"Yo-Yo-You stay away from me! Ju-Ju-Just stay away!" _Courtney cried out in anger and fear.

"_Oh Courtney, why do you deny it? Why can't you just admit that nobody cares for you anymore?"_

_"No! No that's not true! It can't be true! I won't believe it! No! No! No!"_

Then the whole room was spinning and Courtney was soon falling down into a never ending hole. She cried and screamed hoping that somebody would help her. Yet her voice soon disappeared and Courtney had gone mute. Yet she was still falling down the hole when she finally woke up.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Courtney cried out shoting up from the bed she was laying on with her body covered in sweat and shaking like a blender.

Placing her hands onto her chest and taking deep breathes, Coutney closed her eyes and tried to relax. She was so frightened from her dream that she didn't even realize that she wasn't in her hotel room anymore. She did soon find out, but that was after she calmed down and her heart wasn't pounding like a drum anymore. Opening her eyes and taking a few more deep breathes, Courtney soon became shocked when she realized that she was no longer in her hotel room.

Instead, Courtney found herself to be in a different room. The room had metal walls; there were no windows or any decorations; there was a metal door with a strange control panel by it; a desk with a lamp on it; a wooden chair next to it; another metal door on the right side of the room; a dresser; a round table; a few boxes on top of each other; and the bed she was laying on.

"Huh? This isn't my room, or the hotel. What gives, and what happened last night?" Courtney asked herself as she rubbed her head.

"The last thing I remember was talking to this guy. Uh...Remy? Remy. Yes that's it! We were talking about how I had this special power of some sort. Then the rest is all a blank."

Getting up off the bed, Courtney began to pace back and forth. She was trying so hard to remember what happened last night. Yet it was all a blur. She couldn't put her finger on it; but she felt as though something wasn't right, and that she had to get out of here.

"I don't know why, but I think I better get out of here before something happens." Said Courtney as she walked over to the door and studied it.

She looked at the door and touched the cold metal. Feeling its cold and smooth feeling against her skin. Chills went down her spin. Just from that single touch. Looking from the door to the strange device hooked next to it. Courtney figured that this had to be the control's to the door. So she looked at it, and then pushed a button. The door didn't open, but a loud noise was heard. It was an alarm, and right now it was sounding off. Making Courtney have to cover her ears.

"Aw man! Come on!" Courtney cried out in frustration.

"How do you turn this thing off?"

Quickly without really thinking, Courtney just started to push and press a bunch of buttons.

Yet with each button she pushed, it only made things worse.

Freaking out, Courtney just kept on pushing buttons.

Still, nothing was working.

She didn't know what to do, but keep pushing buttons.

"Wait a minute, what am I doing? This is pointless!" Coutney cried and stopped pushing the buttons.

She just stepped away from the control and freak out some more.

"Oh...what am I going to do? I'm going to lose it if I don't do something." She said.

Then without thinking, Courtney screamed and kicked the control until it was all destroyed. She kept kicking and kicking until the siren stopped ringing and all was quiet again. Taking a few deep breathes, Courtney tried to calm down. Although it didn't last for long because just then the door opened. And standing there in the doorway was none other then Remy LeBeau himself. When Courtney saw him, she gasped and covered her mouth. Then, her expression changed from shock to anger.

"You!" She cried and pointed at him.

"Me?" Said Remy pointing to himself with a smile on his face.

"Yes you!" She cried again.

Courtney marched up to him and started to poke him in the chest.

"You've got alot of nerve coming in here! I mean really now? How stupid do you think I am? Then you put on some innocent act when you know what I'm talking about! And need I remind you that you kidnapped me?"

Looking at Courtney and just smirking at her, Remy pulled out one of his playing cards from his pocket.

"You ar' one curious femme aren't you pettie?" He said to Courtney while playing with his card.

"Uh excuse me? You kidnapped me and you won't even tell me why! So like hell I'm curious!" Cried Courtney.

Remy stopped and looked into Courtney's eyes. He just smirked as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Courtney was a little scared, and yet she was blushing at the moment. She turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look at Remy, but he just moved it back foreward to face him.

"Um...w-w-what are you doing? You still haven't answered my question you know?" She told him.

"Well you were yellin' befor'." He replies.

"Well...that's because...YOU KIDNAPPED ME!" Courteny shouted into his face.

Backing up from her, Remy shook his head, and then placed a hand on Courtney's cheek.

"Y-Y-You better watch yourself pal. I-I-I could kick your ass easily." Courtney told him.

Remmy just chuckled and came close to Courtney.

"Stay back! I-I-I'm warning you!"

Though Remy didn't listen to her, and was soon so close to her face that Courtney could feel his hot breathe hit her face.

"Ju-Ju-Just go. Le-Le-Leave me alone." Said Courtney.

"Mak' me Cherie." He said sending shivers down Courtney's spine.

"Oh I'm sure you'd like that now wouldn't you? That's probably what you want right now." She asked him.

Remy let out a chuckle and then brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Oh I thin' you alread' know de answer t' that Cherie." He told her.

"Well to bad. Whatever it is you want, I'm not telling you a thing." She said.

"Oh I thin' you will soon enough." He told her and then grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

In shock, Courtney quickly pushed Remy away from her before his lips could touch her own.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Courtney asked Remy in anger.

"I was goin' t' kiss a beautiful gir', but she pushed m' away." Remy replied to her.

"Well first of all, you kidnapped me; and secondly, you have no right at all too kiss me until I find out what's going on." She told him.

Putting his hands up in defeat, Remy told Courtney that he'd take her to see the man behind the whole operation. So the two of them left the room and walked down into the coridoor. While walking, Courtney stayed silent. Afraid that she would say something stupid. Remy however, stayed close to Courtney and wrapped his arm around her waist. Although Courtney tried to push him away several times, he just kept coming back. This was getting her really annoyed and on her last nerve.

"Uh, could you please stop that?" She asked him.

"Sto' what Cherie?" Asked Remy smirking at her.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Mm...don't ring any bells."

Oh he knew what she was talking about.

He just didn't want to admit it.

He was playing around with her because he thought she was cute when she got angry.

"Ugh! Fine. Whatever. Just keep your hands off of _personal_ parts pal." She warned him.

Gambit just smirked some more, and then decided to do it anyway.

Just to get Courtney angry.

So slowly, he started to slide his hand down to her ass, but he had to keep Courtney distracted while attempting this. So he stopped walking and made Courtney stop as well. She looked at Gambit and wondered why they stopped. Gambit looks at Courtney, and then asks her this.

"So pettie, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Asked Gambit playing it cool.

Although Courtney wasn't sure what he was up too, but she decided to play along.

"Alright then. Since your so curious I'll tell you a bit about myself." She said with an innocent look on her face.

Gambit smirked and began to put the next step of his plan in action. While Courtney talked about herself, Gambit's hand slowly moved down her back, but stopped every now and again. Only so that way Courtney wouldn't get suspicious. However, she was onto him, but not totally aware of what he was doing at that very second.

"So...why don't we talk about you instead hm?" She asked him.

"Hm?" Said Gambit who stopped moving his arm.

"Talk to me. Tell me about yourself. I mean, you must have an exciting life and story too talk about?"

"I suppos' I do."

"So why not talk about it?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because its persona' my pettie."

"Oh please. From what I see, you're a regular player huh?"

"Excus' me?"

"A player. As in you see a cute girl; flirt with her; make her feel special; maybe kiss and talk a bit; and then you move onto the next girl."

"It's no' always like dat."

"Whatever. You know you remind me of my ex who I tried to get back together with, but now, he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I tried to apologize for all those terrible things I did, but he wouldn't listen to me. Called me a lier and told me to stay out of his life forever. Now, I have nobody."

"Cherie?"

"No, no its alright. I'm perfectly fine without any of my old friends or...or...or...Duncan!"

At that moment Courtney fell onto her knees and started to bail.

"What is wrong with me? I'm such a jerk!" Courtney cried out.

"No wonder I couldn't apologize to my friends or make Duncan forgive me. It's because I'm a cold hearted creature whose own heart is now destroied."

As Courtney bailed out a lot of tears from her eyes, Gambit kneeled down before her and wrapped his arms around her.

He felt sorry for Courtney, and hated to see a girl cry.

So he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to his body.

Courtney tried to fight it, but Gambit had a stronge grip on her.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Courtney asked him.

"Trying t' hel' you my pettie." Gambit replied to her.

"I don't need your help! So just back off!"

"Don't try t' fight it my pettie. Dat'll only mak' thing's harder 'or you."

"Why are you even bothering to help me anyway? You're a crook, a thief, and a kidnapper!"

"Maybe, but dat don't mean I don't care 'bout you or your feelings."

"Please, don't say things like that. You don't know me, or the terrible things I've done."

"I don't care Cherie."

"Bu-But...But..."

"Shh...don't spe'k my pettie."

Courtney did as he said, and kept her big mouth shut. She just stared into Gambit's eyes, and soon found her own eyes getting heavier. Making it hard for her to keep them open. Well Gambit saw this, and carefully picked up Courtney. Scooping her into his arms, and then turning back the way they came back to her room. Courtney wanted to say something to him, but she had grown to tired to even do that.

"I'll let Magneto know 'bout this after I get you back t' your room. You should try and get some rest Cherie." Gambit told her as Courtney began to close her eyes and drift off to sleep.

_At the Xavier Institute_

Professor Xavier was using Cerebro at the moment. For some strange reason, he began to feel pain going through his head. Pain of which felt as though it belonged to someone else. Someone who was crying or angry at themselves. Professor Xavier didn't know how to explain it, but soon, the pain was gone.

Curious, the Professor headed down to use Cerebro and try to locate whoever it was that was upset.

Concentrating, Professor Xavier began his search.

He searched and he searched until he had finally found the mutant who was all upset, but now quiet and calm. Although he was pleased to have found this mutant, he was also uneased with just who exactually it was.

"No...it can't be." He said to himself double checking with Cerebro.

"Oh my god...it is. I hoped this day wouldn't come."

Quickly after using Cerebro, Professor Xavier headed upstairs and assembled his X-men. Who came to him as quickly as they could.

"X-men, we have an urgent mission." Said Professor Xavier to his X-men.

"What's the problem Professor?" Asked Scott.

"Cerebro has just contacted a new mutant who's in grave danger." Said the Professor.

"Danger? Like, what kind of danger?" Asked Kitty.

"A danger that could mean the enslavement of all mutants and mankind as we know it Kitty." The Professor replied.

Everybody gasped at that, but then Scott had this to ask.

"Professor, what do you mean by enslavement of all mutants and mankind?"

The Professor just sighed, but knew that he had to tell his X-men the truth.

They had a right to know; and so taking a deep breathe, he began to explain the situation that they had on their hands.

"My X-men, what I am about to tell you will may seem shocking, but you all have a right to know about it." He began and took another deep breathe.

_Flashback_

_It began 10 years ago on a day like this. My step-daughter Cyndi was coming up for a visit with her husband Derek and their 5 year old daughter. Now, this was the first time I had ever seen my granddaughter, and I was quiet thrilled about it. When they pulled up into the mansion, I was outside waiting to greet them. My daughter came out along with her husband who went to the back to get out their daughter. When I saw my granddaughter for the first time, I was so happy that I felt tears coming down my eyes. When I got to hold her in my arms, I was insteadly in love with her. Her skin was tanned; her eyes were brown just like her hair; she wore a purple dress with dark flowers on it; and a daisy was in her hair. She was so beautiful. Just like her mother._

_Flashback Over_

"Aw...that's like so sweet." Said Kitty.

"Wait a minute. Professor, why didn't you ever tell us that you had a granddaughter?" Asked Scott.

"Well Scott I was getting to that." Said the Professor.

"Oh, sorry Professor." Apologized Scott.

"It's quiet alright Scott, and I'll gladly tell you why."

Then the Professor continued on with his story.

_Flashback_

_It was lunchtime and we decided to eat outside since it was such a nice day out. Well we were all enjoying ourselves, but our enjoyment soon came to an end. When Magneto dropped in for a surprise visit along with Sabbertooth. We were indeed surprised, but Derek stood up and marhed straight to Magneto. Apparently, he wasn't going to stand for this nonscence._

_"Who are you, and why do you intrude on our picnic?" Derek demanded._

_"Magneto didn't reply to him. _

_Instead, he had Sabbertooth punch Derek who ended up having a broken nose._

_"Derek!" Cyndi cried rushing over to Derek's side._

_Sabbertooth was then ready to hurt my daughter, but I used my powers to stop him. Before he even got the chance to even touch her. Although as strong as he is, Sabbertooth soon gave up and became unconsious. I then turned my attention to Magneto who looked at me and floated down onto the ground._

_"Well, well, well. Charles, I'm quiet surprised by your quick actions in order to save your daughter." He told me._

_"Magneous, why are you here?" I asked._

_"Oh I think you already know the answer to that Charles." He told me, and then turned his attention to my granddaughter who was sitting in my lap._

_I quickly took notice of this, and held her close to me._

_"Magneous, you stay away from her. She's only a child!" I warned him._

_"Come now Charles. We both know of the girl's great power, and what she can do." He told me as he walked up to us._

_I knew what he was talking about, but I pretended as if I didn't._

_"I don't know what you're talking about Magneous. My granddaughter has no power, nor will she ever have any." I told him._

_Cyndi looked at me with a worried look on her face. Although she knew that I was a mutant, I had never told her about the future of her child. Who would have a great power that could enslave the entire world if she was raised in the wrong hands. I didn't know how Magneto found out about my granddaughter's power, but I was more concerned about her own safety right now._

_"Magneous please, leave us be. Leave me, and my family alone." I begged him._

_Magneto looked at me, and then looked at Cyndi and Derek. _

_"It would seem as though, I have chosen the wrong day to come for your granddaughter Charles." Said Magneto turning his attention back to me. _

_"Very well, I'll leave you and your family, but just be warned Charles. I will be back, and I will have your granddaughter." _

_That was the last thing he told me before taking off with Sabbertooth. (Yes the dude woke up sometime before hand, but Magneto made sure he didn't do anything without his permission.)_

_After Magneto and Sabbertooth were gone, I came up to Cydni who was rubbing her hand on Derek's forehead._

_"Is he..." She beagn as I placed a hand onto his forehead._

_"He's alright Cydni, but he'll be out unconcious for a while." I told her before removing my hand from Derek's forehead._

_"Wh-What did he mean by..."_

_"Cydni, there's something I have to tell you, but I can also help to make sure Magneto never get's ahold of her."_

_I told Cydni everything and how I could use my powers to make sure her daughter was forever safe, and kept out of harms way. Cydni was rather upset and angry at me, and began to yell. She honestly didn't know what to make of all of this._

_"You might be her grandfather, and my step-father, but...but I can't risk this ever happening to her. She's my only child, and I won't allow her to be taken away from me dad!" She cried out, which got her daughter starting to cry._

_Seeing her daughter cry made Cydni calm down, and realize what she had just done._

_"Dad...I-I don't want you to get upset at me; but...but I think it would be best to block all memory of this day and to keep her power locked up. I don't want to put anyone in danger, but I can't let her ever find out about you, or mutants, or anything else. Please...for her sake, mine, and everybody in the world."_

_I understood, and although it killed me to do this, I knew it was for my granddaughter's own protection. So I used my powers to create a wall in her daughter's mind so that was her power would be locked up, and that she would never remember what took place today. _

_Once I was finished, Cydni helped Derek into the passenger's seat of the car, and took her daughter from me._

_"Well...I suppose this is goodbye. Forever." Cydni said to me._

_"I suppose it is Cydni." I replied._

_"Yes, but before I go, please promise me something."_

_"What's that Cydni?"_

_"If-If her power's are ever unleased, or if things go wrong, please...save her."_

_"I promise Cydni. I promise both you and your daughter's safety."_

_She nodded and gave a weak smile to me. _

_Then, she got her daughter buckled in the back, got herself buckled, and then drove off._

_Flashback Over_

"...And that was the last time I ever saw them again." Said the Professor finishing his story.

"Professor?" Said Kitty.

"Yes Kitty?" Asked the Professor.

"Um well like, whatever happened to your granddaughter?"

"Well, she was on those hit television shows. Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour."

"Vhat?" Asked Kurt.

"Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour? Those are like the best shows ever!"

"Yes I suppose they are." Said the Professor.

"As if! Gwen deserved to win the first season, and Heather shouldn't have even been on the other two seasons." Complained Rogue.

"Yeah, but like didn't Gwen and Duncan make out in season three?" Asked Kitty.

"Yeah, but if you've seen the news on what the castmates are now doing, she and Trent talked about it, and now they're back together again. Pretty much everybody's got someone and they're all friends with one another again." Explained Rogue to Kitty.

"I thought Cody should had won in the third season." Said Kurt.

"Yeah, but Duncan and Alejandro are tough guys who know how to play the game." Said Evan.

"Plus, his girlfriend's a creepy stalker."

Pretty soon all four of them are complaining about the castmates.

Which got Scott annoyed and he had to put a stop to all of it.

"Look Professor, what's the name of your granddaughter, and what's her power that's so dangerous?" Scott asked him.

The X-men all looked at the Professor, how held his hands together, and took a deep breathe.

"Her power is a bit of a mystery Scott. All I can really say about it is that it's based on her emotions; and judging from what I experienced today means that her power is starting to unleash." Explained the Professor.

"As for her name...it is Courtney."

**TA DA!**

**Big surprise and twist yes?**

**Hope u all liked it and please...**

**REVIEW**

**Thank u! :)**


	4. Choice and Decision

**Betrayal**

**Choice and Decision**

**Chapter 4**

_**Note: Hello! **_

_**Sorry if it's been a while, but hey, a girl's gotta work on her other stories 2 u know?**_

_**Anyway, if u don't already know this, Courtney's Professor Xavier's granddaughter, but she's in Magneto's Base and doesn't know that she's a mutant yet.**_

_**Don't worry though, I'll get to all of that eventually, but I suppose you want that 2 come up pretty soon huh?**_

_**Well I suppose I can do that, but why ruin the surprise?**_

_**But then again...**_

_**Maybe I'll throw in a little something just to keep everybody hanging onto their seats.**_

_**Course if I were 2 do that, then I gotta give the audience something that will do just that.**_

_**I'll see what I can do, but I can''t make any promises.**_

_**However, I will throw in an extra surprise.**_

_**U know how Courtney's been having nightmares, and hearing this dark voice talking 2 her?**_

_**If not, then u gotta read the 3rd chapter.**_

_**But...**_

_**I'm gonna tell u who it was that was doing that 2 her.**_

_**Here's a hint.**_

_**It's someone Courtney knows, and he wants revenge on her 4 breaking his heart.**_

_**Any ideas?**_

_**I checked and noticed that a Miss SweetElizabeth got the answer right, but if anyone else has an idea, then feel free 2 review please.**_

_**And now without any further delay...**_

_**On2 the story!**_

_**TA-DA!**_

**(Geoff's House)**

The day was almost over, but Duncan had never left the house to come back outside.

His friends were atarting to worry because ever since the police questioned him about Courtney, he had been in a crabby mood and stormed right into the house.

Something was up, but nobody really knew what.

It had been about 6 hours since that moment, but nobody bothered to check up on Duncan.

They figured that he just needed sometime alone, but 6 hours was probably long enough.

"Dude, I think somebody should go into my house and get Duncan out here?" Suggested Geoff to his friends.

He was a little bit worried about Duncan, but also worried about what he was doing in his house right now.

"Well...is somebody going to go inside or what?" Geoff asked the gang.

"Um...maybe it would be best to just wait until Duncan's comfotable to come outside?" Suggested Harold.

"Aw now baby I know Duncan can sometimes be a bully, but its only because he doesn't want anyone thinking that he's a softy. And we're his friends so we gotta go in there and see what's the problem with him." Leshawna told him.

"Leshawna's right. Duncan's our friend, and if something's bothering him then we gotta go in there and help him though it." Said Bridgette.

"Yeah, but whose gonna go in there and do it?" Asked Heather.

Nobody replied to that question, but they knew that one of them was gonna have to do it.

"Ugh! Alright if nobody's gonna go in there, then I'll pick who goes in." Said Heather looking at the available choices.

She looked very carefully at who she should pick, but there weren't many choices.

"Alright, well this is pointless. Would somebody just go in there already?" Asked Heather who got annoyed after only 2 minutes of trying to pick someone.

"I'll go! Its better then hearing you complain Heather." Said Leshawna who started walking to the house.

"Well at least I was trying to do something." Grumbled Heather with her arms crossed.

"Ah mi amora, somethings happen for a reason." Alejandro told her after wrapping his loving arms around her waist.

Once Leshawna got into the house, she searched the area for Duncan.

She searched in every room from top to bottom, but there was no sign of Duncan anywhere.

"Ugh! Where is that boy? I've searched all over this big o' house and there's no sign of Duncan anywhere." Leshawna said to herself before sitting on the couch in the living room.

'Phew! Boy this girl here is gonna have to work out some more with Eva at the gym. Where in the world can that boy be? If he ain't in the house then he must be some where else, but the wuestion is where? Where could he be?"

Just then, there was a crashing sound.

Leshawna turned her head around and looked over the couch.

"What the hell was that?" She asked nobody in particular.

Then another crashing sound was made.

Wondering what that was, she went to see what that noise was.

Listen very carefully to the noise, Leshawna followed it too Geoff's bedroom.

The door was opened when she got there, but that didn't stop her from peeking in through the door.

Inside, Leshawna saw Duncan breaking things by throwing them against the wall.

Most of the stuff that he threw, were pictures of what looked like the cast from back during the first season of the Total Drama series.

Pictures of everyone at the camp site laughing and smiling and enjoying themselves.

However, she did notice a few pictures in particular that caught her eyes.

The pictures that Duncan had thrown at the wall, all had a picture of Courtney in it.

"_Oh boy! Looks like somebody's still upset about their ex-girlfriend." _Leshawna thought to herself.

"_I better step in and stop that boy before he gets himself hurt, or in serious trouble."_

So Leshawna hurried into the room and ran up too Duncan.

"Duncan! Duncan! Stop it! Duncan baby, just stop it!" She cried as she ran up to him and stopped him from throwing another picture.

"Back off Leshawna! I'm not in the mood right now!" He told her and tried to fight her off Leshawna's hold of him.

But she held a strong grip on him, and wasn't gonna let him go.

The two of them fought against each other for a while until Leshawna had thrown Duncan onto the bed, and then held him down on it.

"Alright! What the hell is wrong is wrong with you?" Leshawna asked Duncan while holding his arms tight.

"Why do you care? Why don't you just mind your own business?" He asked her while trying to break free.

Now this made Leshawna really angry and so she slapped Duncan across the face so hard, that a red mark began to show.

"Boy you better watch what you say! Now quit your back talk and just listen to me!" She told him before pulling him up and then slaming him against the wall.

"Alright Duncan, start talking." Leshawna demanded.

Duncan just turned his head and tried to ignore her.

However, Leshawna was not gonna take this, and slapped that white boy once again.

This time Duncan looked at Leshawna with two slapped cheeks and a swollen eye.

He saw the angry look on her face, but didn't show any fear.

"Duncan you have better start talking before I break you!" Cried Leshawna.

"Ugh...Alright! Alright!" He cried.

So then Leshawna let go of Duncan's shoulders, but keeps a close eye on him.

"Alright now, start talking Duncan. What's your problem?"

"Fine! Look it happened when I was talking to those cops." Started Duncan.

_~**Flashback~**_

_"Hey look, I don't know anything about Courtney's disappearance alright?" Duncan told the Police Officer._

_Him, and two other cops were in this small room with nothing but a table, ttwo chairs, and a door._

_The police were questioning him on the disappearance of Courtney._

_"You were the last person she talked to Duncan; and may I remind you that I know who your folks are so I can contact them right now if you don't corroperate." The Officer told him._

_"Hey look I could care less about what my folks do to me." He replied._

_"All I care about is how long this is gonna take cause I do have a life."_

_Then the Officer took a seat in the chair across from Duncan._

_"Listen Duncan, I've worked with guys like you and I know what their like. You however, are a different story. You hide you emotions by being a bully, and acting all tough. You feel as though if you act ll tough, then people will give you either respect or show you fear. Based on how you behave is how people treat you." The Officer explained to him._

_"So...What are you some kind of shrink or something?" Asked Duncan laughing a bit._

_The one Officer that sat across from him was calm, but the other Officer that stood against the wall was getting annoyed._

_"Ugh! Why are we even here Jim? Clearly this maggot's guilty!" Said the Officer leaning against the wall._

_"Kevin please! We don't have any evidence that proves that he's guilty!" Officer Jim told him._

_"For all we know, the real kidnapper could still be out there? I'm not gonna arrest him without any further evidence or proof that he was there that evening. That's why I asked Chuck to go and get the video footage from the hotel the night Courtney was kidnapped." _

_"Fine, but I'm not trusting this punk." Kevin told Jim._

_"Do what you like Kev, but I think Duncan's innocent this time." Said Jim turning back to Duncan._

_"Now look Duncan, where were you last night in the hours of 12-3 AM?" Jim asked him._

_"I was at my house. Asleep. End of discussion." Replied Duncan._

_"Okay, but do you have anyone who can prove that punk?" Asked Kevin._

_"Kevin please? Give him the chance to explain." Jim told him._

_"Alright Duncan, but did you go anywhere else during that period?"_

_"Uh no. I was at my house for the entire night, and I didn't leave until 11 AM the next day to go to my friend Geoff's house." Duncan told him._

_"Alright then. So you never left your house until this morning and close to noon?" Asked Jim making sure he understood Duncan's story._

_"Yeah, and I'm sticking to that story." Replied Duncan._

_"Fair enough, but what did you and Courtney talk about yesterday?" Jim asked him._

_"Ah it doesn't matter anyway. Old Courtney was blabbering on about wanting to apologize for everything back during the Total Drama Series." Explained DUncan._

_"I see, and did you except her apology?" Questioned Jim._

_"Yeah right. As if I would forgive her." Said Duncan who laughed a bit._

_"Why is that?" Asked Jim._

_"Because, I reckon she was lying to me, so why would I believe her?"_

_"Interesting, but what makes you say that she was lying?"_

_"Trust me, I know Courtney enough to know what she's up too." _

_"Maybe, but how did she sound when talking to you?"_

_"Dont know. I guess she sounded upset, but she could have been faking the whole thing?"_

_"Do you know for sure if she was faking?"_

_"Well...um...Well she...She's just a...I dont need to..."_

_But he had nothing to say back in responce._

_Jim just nodded his head and then looked at the look on Duncan's face._

_"You never did give her a chance to explain herself did you Duncan?" Jim asked him._

_Although Duncan didn't say anything, or wanted to admit it, Officer Jim was right._

_"What do you want me to tell you? That you're right and that I never bothered to listen to Courtney!" _

_"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that you should think to yourself for a moment and wonder. Was Courtney really trying to trick you, or did you just shut her off before she could say anything else to you? Did she mean to hurt you, or did she want to apologize? Ask yourself that, because I know that deep down, you're still in love with her. You were just afraid to admit it, because you don't wanna back down. You don't want anyone to know that there's a soft guy inside of you. Even though you want her back, you won't accept her. So who''s really the one getting hurt here Duncan? You, or Courtney?" Officer Jim explained to him._

**_~Flashback~_**

"After that, I didn't know how to react. So I just hid my emotions with anger and took it out on you guys. I didn't mean to, but I didn't wanna talk or let you guys know that I got soften up by a cop who acted like a therapist. Yet some part of me is saying that he's right, and I feel like Courtney's disappearence is all my fault. I didnt mean for her to go missing. I just...I just didn't want her finding out that I still have feelings for her, or that I miss her every singel day." Duncan told Leshawna after finishing his story.

Once finished, Leshawna's eyes soften up, and she began to smile a bit.

She wasn''t mad at Duncan anymore, but rather kind of...happy.

Because she knew that after everything Duncan told her, he meant every word he said.

"Well...Aren't you gonna say anything? Make fun of me? Laugh at me? Point out how I went all soft? Well?" Duncan asked Leshawna assuming she was going to make fun of him.

But Leshawna just shook her head and gently placed her hand on Duncan's shoulder.

"Duncan you may be all tough and mean on the outside, but you're a kind and sensitive soul on the inside." She said to him.

"What you told me makes me realized that you're not so bad a guy after all. You really do care about Courtney, and you miss her like crazy. Sure you won't admit it, but you still love her, and there's nothing to be ashamed about with/when missing someone."

"Yeah, try telling that to my consience here." Said Duncan.

"Hey now don't you be giving me that kind of attitude! Alright, Im trying to be nice here, but you just keep shoving my help away." Said Leshawna who started to get angry at/with Duncan.

"Hey look I didn't ask you to be nice to me alright! I never wanted you to be nice to me, and I don't need your help!" Barked Duncan at Leshawna.

"Alright that's it!" She cried moving her hand off of his shoulder and then giving his a good slap across the face.

Which sent Duncan flying onto the floor in pain from the slap.

While holding his face, he looked up at Leshawna who had flames of fire in her eyes.

She was seriously furious at/with Duncan at the moment that she looked as though she were ready to kill him, but then something happened.

Just as Leshawna grabbed a hold of Duncans shirt and hoisted him up too his feet, the ground started to shake.

"Whoa! What the?" Cried Leshawna who released Duncan as the pair and everything in the entire house began to shake.

"WHOA!" The two cried at the same time.

"Whats going on?" Cried Leshawna who was getting scared.

"I don't know, but we better get out of here! Come on!" Duncan replied as he grabbed Leshawna's hand, and the two ran out of the house as fast as they could.

Dodging objects and items; moving left and right; ducking for cover; getting next to the wall; and even jumping a few times over things. But once outside, the trouble only began. Cause outside, it was far more worse then in the house. Everybody and everything was shaking and moving like crazy. Quickly Duncan and Leshawna ran up to the others who were trying to hold onto something.

"Duncan! Leshawna! Something's going down!" Geoff told them while holding Bridgette tightly close to him.

"No shit! What happened?" Cried Duncan.

"We don't know! We were all just waiting for you and Leshawna, when the ground just started to shake!" Trent told him while holding onto Gwen.

"It doesn't make any sence! How is an earthquake occuring up here in Canada? There are mountains for pete sake so there houldn't be a freaking earthquake!" Cried a confussed Noah holding onto the pool ladder.

Well Noah did have a point there, and it didnt make much sence that an earthquake would be occuring right now.

But nobody was really thinking about that because they were all trying to save their skins.

Except for Izzy who was bouncing up and down in a tube in the pool.

"AH! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Screamed a terriffing Owen.

"MAMA!" Screamed DJ in terror.

"We gotta get out of here!" Cried Trent.

"Quick! Everybody try to head for the basement! Its our only chance!" Crid Geoff pointing to the basement door that wasn't to far from where they all were.

So carefully, and one-by-one, everybody began to make a break for the basement. First to go was Owen who simply ran off for the basement door, opened it up, and then fell down the stairs and inside. Next was Geoff and Bridgette who ran together as fast as they could. Followed by Trent and Gwen who did the exact same thing as them. Then came Alejandro who ran while carrying Heather who was holding onto his for her dear life. Harold, Tyler, and Lindsey made a break for it and almost fell a couple of times. Eva had no trouble getting to the basement, but she carried Noah and Ezekiel over her shoulders and got them all inside. Katie and Sadie ran together in terror into the basement with DJ not far behind them. Beth did a couple of jumps and dodges over and from obstucles, and almost broke her glasses on the way. Justin just ran while screaming straight through all of the distruction, and to the basement. Izzy jumped off of the tube, into the air, and landed on the ground. Then she did jumps and spins into the basement without a scratch on her.

Which only left Duncan, Leshawna, Cody, and Sierra to get to the basement.

"Guys! Hurry!" Cried Harold from the basement door opening.

"Move it before the earthquake get's worse you idiots!" Noah cried out as he popped up next to Harold.

"WORSE? OH NO!" Cried Owen from down in the basement.

"Oh boy." Said Noah who rolled his eyes.

"Come on! Everybody move it!" Duncan cried out grabbing Leshawna's hand and dragging her off through the yard.

Cody and Sierra noticed this, and decided to do the same thing.

Except, Sierra picked up Cody and ran straight for the basement door.

Both pairs ran as fast as they could too the basement door, but then this happened.

"Oh my god! Look!" Sierra cried out pointing to the rooftop.

Cody, Duncan, Leshawna, and everybody else from down in the basement looked up and saw five dark figures.

"Who or what are they?" Asked Cody.

"They look like people, but dane! How did they get on the roof?" Questioned Leshawna.

And then at that moment, the five figures dropped down from the roof and landed onto the ground. Right in front of the basement door. Blocking Duncan, Leshawna, Cody, and Sierra's way, but then, the ground stopped shaking, and everything went still.

"What the? What just happened? There ain't no way an earthquake can go off so fast like that!" Leshawna complained.

"It can if I control it." Said a voice coming from a tall boy with brown hair wearing a helmet over his head and some sort of uniform.

"And just who the hell are you guys suppose to be? A group of circus freaks?" Asked Duncan laughing a bit from what he said.

"Uh Duncan, I don't think you should mess with these guys." Said Cody pointing that out.

He was mostly scared of the big round guy who was even bigger and rounder than Owen himself.

"Who are you guys, and what do you want?" Cody asked them.

Another boy with white spiked hair wearing a blue and white outfit turned to Cody and Sierra.

"We're the Brotherhood." Was his only reply.

"The Brotherhood! Oaf!" Said Harold in shock before hitting his head on the door.

"Hey dweeb! You know who these guys are?" Duncan asked Harold.

As soon as Harold finished rubbing his head, he looked at Duncan and told him what he knew.

But...

He didnt get the chance because the big guy grabbed Harold and hoisted him up into the air.

"Hey look what I got. A skinny stick person." Joked the big guy now laughing at his joke.

"Hey! That skinny stick person happens to be my boyfriend!" Leshawna cried out in anger to him.

"Now you better put him down, or I'm gonna make you!"

"Oh yeah? I like too see you try." He told her.

"Oh its on now!" She said and got ready to charge at him.

However, Duncan tried holding her back, and when he couldn't, Sierra and Cody ran over and held her back.

"Leshawna don't! It's not worth it!" Sierra told her.

"Then somebody tell big boy over here to drop Harold before I kick his ass!" Leshawna cried.

"Ugh! Blob, put the nerd down before you get that girl pissed off some more." Said a girl wearing an entire outfit that was the color red with short back hair.

"Aw...where's the fun in doing that?" The boy named Blob complained.

"Just do it!" She ordered.

"Fine." He said and put Harold down.

Then he ran up to Leshawna who embrased Harold in her loving arms.

"Aw baby are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He replied.

"Oh great, talk about drama much." Said Duncan rolling his eyes.

"Oh now don't you even go there again!" Cried Leshawna now looking at Duncan after hugging Harold.

"Oh boy." said Cody rolling his eyes.

"I hear you man." Said a boy who smelled really bad and was sitting like a frog/toad would.

"Uh...okay then." Said Cody a little freaked out by the guy.

While Leshawna and Duncan started to fight, Sierra jumped in and stopped everything.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" She shouted getting Duncan and Leshawna to shut up and get everybody too look at her.

"Both of you stop arguing and focus! We've got mutants in the house!"

"Mutants?" Everybody but the Brotherhood said at the same time.

"That's just what I was gonna say!" Said Harold pointing that out to Sierra.

"Wait a minute. How the hell are these guys mutants?" Duncan asked them.

"Trust us Duncan. Me, Cody, and Harold saw these guys on fighting against these giant robots with these other mutants called the X-Men. However, according to my research, the X-Men are the good guys while the Brotherhood is nothing but a bunch of bullies. They can't be trusted and they'll decieve anyone." Sierra explained.

"Girl how do you know all of this?" Asked Leshawna.

"Oh I learned from TV and my penpal." Sierra responded.

"Your penpal Sierra?" Said an unassured Cody.

"Oops! My bad. I forgot to tell you sweetie. I got a penpal and we've been talking for about a month now, and she's told me everything from her being a mutant, her friends, and these guys." Sierra pointed out.

"So...Just who is this chick?" Duncan asked.

"Oh, her name's Kitty." Sierra replied.

"Kitty? Wait a minute. Kitty? As in a short girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and has a cute laugh?" Questioned the boy wearing the helmet.

"Yes. That's right." Said Sierra.

"Huh? How does this guys knows your about your penpal Sierra?" Questioned Cody.

"Oh, that's because this is Kitty's ex-boyfriend Lance." Sierra replied.

"What?" Everybody but the Brotherhood shouted.

"Hang on a second. How do you know about Kitty and I?" Lance asked her.

"Oh, well...I met Kitty online and we started to talk. You know? Get too know each other; our hobbies; favorite sports; who we like; what school we go too; and a bunch of other things. After a while, we started to talk about our personal lives and how I was on TV, and how she was a mutant. At first I didn't believe her, but then she showed me a video, and we met at the mall and she showed me. It was unbelieveable! Her power's are so cool! Then I met her friends and they showed me their powers. And then I made a promise to not tell anyone and they trusted me enough, but I asked if I could tell Cody, and then Scott said only if you trust him enough. However, I wasn't really sure if I should tell him or not, but now that I told my entire story. Everybody knows!" Sierra explained to everybody.

"Whoa." Said Duncan in shock.

"No shit." Said Heather.

"Alright! Alright! Enough with the conversation already!" Said the boy with silver hair.

"Could we get on with this? We've got a time schedule to keep up with here people."

"Oh please. What could you possibly have that's more important then this?" Duncan asked them.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." The silver haired boy told him.

"Well why don't you tell us now? Or are you just chicken?" Duncan told him.

Then he started to make chicken noises and mock the silver haired boy.

"Um Duncan? I-I don't think you should be doing that." Cody told him as he started to shake.

But Duncan didn't listen and he just kept on doing it.

"Uh Duncan? I don't think he likes that." Said Harold pointing out the angry look on the silver haired boys face.

Still Duncan didn't listen and continued to mock him.

The silver haired boy was starting to get really P.O., and when he couldn't take it anymore...

He ran with super speed at Duncan, grabbed him, and threw him into the pool.

Creating a big splash noise as Duncan hit the water.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Harold cried out.

Then the silver haired boy ran back to his original spot, and starred at Sierra; Cody; Harold; and Leshawna.

"Alright, since the purple haired freak knows about us thanks to Lance's girlfriend and the X-Freaks, I don't think we need any introductions on who we are huh?" The silver haired boy stated.

"Hey! Don't call her a purple haired freak! Beside's, look who's talking snowball!" Cody pointed out to him which recieved a couple of chuckles from the rest of the Brotherhood and from some of the Total Drama Cast.

"Shut up you! Who are you too call me snowball huh?" He cried out.

"Gee, excuse me for making a joke." Said Cody.

"Hey Sierra, who are these guys again?"

"Oh, well they're the Brotherhood. The one you called snowball is Pietro, or Quicksilver as his codename. The big strong guy with the mohawk's Bob, or Blob. Then there's Lance who's known as Avalanch. Then we've got Wanda or the Scarlet Witch, and she's Pietro's sister. And last but not least, the smelly guy's Todd, but mostly goes by Toad." Explained Sierra.

"Hey! I don't smell that bad!" Toad complained and sniffed his armpits.

"Ew. Then again..."

And then at that moment, Duncan had gotten himself out of the pool, and was walking over to the groups all wet and angry.

"Alright look you freaks! I dont care who you are, or what kind of powers you have! All I wanna know is why you're here, and how am I gonna disfigure that face of yours pal?" Duncan told the Brotherhood while pointing fingers at Pietro's face.

But Pietro grabbed Duncan's wrist and then twisted it.

Duncan winced in pain and began to gall onto his knees due to the suffering of Pietro twisting his wrist.

"Ugh! Idiot! He never listens to me!" Cried Harold in anger.

"Easy baby. Just take it easy." Leshawna told him while comfronting him.

After calming Harold down, Pietro had finally let go of Duncan's wrist.

"Ouch. Dame it. Ugh." Duncan said to himself as he rubbed his wrist and cursed under his breathe.

"Alright this is enough! Just tell us why you're here and get the hell out!" Leshawna told the Brotherhood in anger cause she had just about had it.

Pietro just stood and starred at Leshawna with his arms crossed together.

Then he just shrugged and decieded to tell Leshawna the reason why they were here.

"Fine. I'll tell you why we're here." Pietro began.

"Here's the thing, my old man wanted us to go and check out this cast from the Total Drama Series. Said something about wanting to know if they were a threat or not. Cause if you were/are, then he's asked us to take care of you. If not, then we'd just leave."

"A threat? A threat?" Came Heather's voice as she got out of the basement and stormed up to Pietro.

"What. The. Hell? How are we a threat? Cause I find that hard too believe that any of us are a threat to your dad!" She told Pietro in anger.

"Ah, chica. Chica." Said Alejandro coming over to her.

"Easy mi amour. No need to get all upset."

"Oh I have every reason to get upset! This...punk's dad, thinks we're a threat! Well I'm gonna show him a true threat!" She told him and was about to attack Pietro if Alejandro hadn't held her back.

He then walks up to the wall while holding Heather in his arms.

"Come on! Let me at him! Let me at him!" She cried out while trying to plunge herself at Pietro.

Then Trent and Gwen come out and stand next to the pair.

"Why were you sent here to see if we were a threat? We never even met you guys, and yet your dad thinks we're a threat?" Gwen asked Pietro.

"Because, my father happens...to have a certian uptight, emotional, brunette of yours with him." Pietro told her with a smirk on his face.

After saying that, Duncan's eyes grew wide open.

He knew who Pietro was talking about, but the question was, was he lying or not?

Maybe it was some sort of trick, but how could he be sure of it?

Unsure, Duncan decided to know for sure, by asking Pietro some questions.

"Hey uh Pietro, is it?" Duncan began.

"Yeah, but I prefered too be called Quicksilver right now." He told Duncan.

"Whatever." Said Duncan.

"Listen, I've gotta ask you something. What else do you know about this uptight, emotional, brunette?" Duncan asked him.

"Hm. If you must know, this brunette's a chick; light tan skin; a couple of frekles on her face; brown eyes; kind of preppy looking; nice slim body; cute smile; nice looking ass; and that's about it." Pietro told him.

After hearing that last thing about Courtney got Duncan angry.

He clutched his hands into fists, and he started to growl like a wolf.

"What did you say? What the hell did you say about Courtney?" He said in a furious tone of voice.

"Courtney? Hey, how did he know her name?" Asked Blob.

"Because you big lard ass! She's my girlfriend!" Duncan screamed at him.

"Girlfriend? I thought she was single?" Questioned Toad.

"She is! I mean, she was! I mean yes! No, She isn't! I mean...ugh! Look why do you care anyway? She's my girlfriend and our friend." Duncan told them.

"Hey, my old man knows these things, but that's none of your business." Pietro told him.

"Besides, since you and your friends aren't much of a threat, I don't see any reason to hang out here."

"So how about you and your buddies get the hell out of here, and piss off? Cause you're really flipping me off man. You're freaking flipping me the hell off!" Duncan told Pietro in anger.

Well Duncan's friends were in shock by his aggressive behavior, but they didn't say anything to him.

Well except that Harold let out a low whistle that was so quiet, that not even a mouse could/would hear it.

"Wow. Now I see it. Now I see why Courtney broke up with you in the first place. Because you're a total ass!" Pietro told him.

"Oh!" Everybody said at the same time.

Duncan's eyes grew wide once again, and then he rubbed his head before responding to Pietro's comment.

"Really now? And uh...what makes you say and/or think that?" Asked Duncan.

"Let's just say that my old man has a friend who knows all about you and Courtney." Was Pietro's only reply.

"Uh huh...And...you think I'm...An ass?" Questioned Duncan.

"Tell me something, did your dad mention how Courtney can sometimes be a...um what's the word? Oh yeah. A tight ass?"

"Oh!" Everybody said at once again.

"Hey she ain't my girlfriend, but if she was, I wouldn't mind a little challenge. I like a little challenge in a girl. It turns me on." Pietro told Duncan who started to clutch his hands into fist again.

"Oh boy." Said Cody.

"He did not, just say that." Said Gwen.

"He's a dead man now." Said Heather.

Pietro who over heard their comments, just chuckled and then looked at Duncan.

"What, you don't like me talking about Courtney like that? Does it bother you when I talk about her that way?" Pietro questioned Duncan in a baby tone of voice.

"Piss off man!" Duncan told him.

"How about you make me?" Pietro told him.

And then at that moment, Duncan threw a punch at Pietro; but Pietro misses thanks to his super speed and ran around behind Duncan.

"Oh...Too slow." Said Pietro.

Duncan quickly turned around, and threw another punch at him, but once again, he missed.

"Come on Duncan! Slap some sence into that boy!" Leshawna cried out.

"Go for the kiwi's!" Cried Harold.

"Come on Amigo!" Cried Alejandro.

"Punch him until his nose bleeds!" Cried out Heather.

Duncan did what his friends told him, but he couldn't touch Pietro no matter how hard he tried.

"Hold still already!" Duncan told him.

"Again, make me." Said Pietro.

Then Duncan screamed and threw a fast one on Pietro, and by George he got him! Duncan's punch was a strong and powerful punch that had a lot of force in it. When Duncan swun his fist into Pietro's face he gave it everything he had/got. In fact, the punch was so fast, that Pietro didn't even see it coming. Duncan's punch sent Pietro flying backwards and go straight onto the ground. As he tried to sit up, a stream of blood came down his nose.

"How's that for a knock out Jack?" Said Duncan.

"Ow! Jesus! What the fuck? Dame it!" Pietro complained.

Then he cursed a bit under his breathe while holding onto his nose.

And then, Duncan walked over to Pietro, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him up onto his feet.

"Okay listen up you! I'm gonna ask you some questions, and you're gonna give me an honest answer to every one of them." Duncan told him.

"Oh yeah, and why should I?" Pietro asked him.

"Because if you don't..." Duncan started to tell him before taking out his swiss army knife and putting it up against Pietro's neck.

"I'll make sure you never see anything including any hot chicks ever again."

"Yeah...That ain't gonna happen." Said Pietro snapping his fingers which made his friends walk up to Duncan.

Everybody gasped, but Leshawna stepped up to the plate.

"Hey! You leave him alone!" She told the Brotherhood as she stood in front of Duncan who was still looking at Pietro while holding his swiss army knife.

The Brotherhood stopped walking, and just began to laugh at Leshawna. (Minus Wanda who wasn't laughing like the boys.)

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Asked Blob.

"Yeah! You ain't our mother so back off bitch." Said Toad.

"Say what? You say wha-Oh that's it!" Leshawna cried out in shock and anger.

"You want this bitch to back off? Then you gonna get backed off alright. Back off by my fist!"

Then Leshawna sprung foreward at Blob who just grabbed her and held her up in/into the air. This only got her angrier then before, and so she started kicking and screaming like crazy a bit. Then Harold got upset because his girlfriend was crying for help. So he then jumped/sprung into action and started to attack Blob. He kicked him, punched him, and just tried to pound him, but Blob didn't feel any of that. Instead, he just laughed, and then picked up Harold.

Heather began to complain about how Harold was now in the same position as Leshawna. And then without thinking she just walked up to Blob while pushing Lance and Wanda out of the way. She was kind of pissed off right now so nobody knew what she was going to/gonna do. Looking at Blob up and down, Heather began to think before walking back to where she stood, and then running straight a him. She ran as though/if she were in a marathon or tri-aflilon right at Blob. And then when she got close enough to him, she jumped onto him, and then pinched his pressure point. Which caused him to go into sleep mode, drop Leshawna and Harold, and then fall face first into/at/on the ground.

"And that's why you don't tell our _bitch _to back off." Said Heather.

"Um hm. Oh you go girl!" Said Leshawna.

Then both girls shared a high-five and walked off with Harold right besides them.

"Wow. That girl just took down Blob just by pinching his neck." Said Lance pointing that out.

"We just got served." Said Toad hiding behind Wanda.

She just rolled her eyes, but didn't push Toad away from her.

"Look this isn't getting us anywhere. Can't we just...talk?" Suggested Bridgette who came out of the basement with Geoff behind her.

"Violence isn't going to get us anywhere. We should just take the time to relax/calm down, and just talk. Could we just...I don't know try that? It wouldn't kill anyone to try that right? Please?"

"Yeah bros! Listen to my girl cause she speaks the truth!" Geoff told them.

"You know Bridgette's got a point. I mean, it wouldn't hurt anyone to talk right?" Trent stated.

Gwen nodded her head and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I like that idea Trent." Gwen told him and Trent smiled down at her.

"Ugh! enough of the romance already!" Lance complained.

"Honestly, we all get it already!"

"Gee, somebody's got issues." Duncan mumbled to himself.

"Okay look." Started Gwen who walked up to Lance.

"You guys have got allot of nerve coming out here at Geoff's house; using your mutant powers to scare the living daylights out of us; not to mension almost put us all in the hospital; and for what? Just so you could see if we were a threat, and because you came to tell us that Pietro's dad has Courtney? Whoever he is, and if what you said is true. So here's what I think you should do. Get the hell off of Geoff's property, or have your asses kicked!"

"Wow, so what you've got gothie here standing up for all of you?" Asked Toad who peeked from behind Wanda.

"Oh shut up you creep." Heather told him.

"Hey I was just asking." He protested.

"Boy just keep your mouth shut to avoid the trouble you'll be getting into." Leshawna told Toad.

"Okay look enought of this!" Pietro began and ran up to Gwen.

"You can protest, and make an arguement like that one you just made, but its not going to make a difference, and change our minds."

"Okay...But what does this have to do with Courtney?" Trent asked Pietro.

Pietro then turned to Trent who had a little smirk on his face, and by then everybody else had come out from the basement and stood against the wall.

"Alright, if you really must know, my old man happens to know your so-called friend Courtney more then you all may realize." Pietro began.

"Huh, boy what are you going on about?" Leshawna asked him.

"I'm talking about the fact that my dad has Courtney with him somewhere were you'll never find her. Don't worry though she's safe, but depending on what she does will determine how long she gets to keep on living." He explained.

"What does your dad want with her anyway?" Asked Gwen.

"She's got this special something that my dad wants from her. Something that could change the entire world in a matter of seconds." Pietro replied.

"What does that mean?" Asked Bridgette.

"I'm glad you asked that! See as the purple haired freak spoke of not to long ago, we are mutants. As are her little friends the X-men. Of course due to the X gene that's the whole process of the mutation occuring its sometimes hard to know when your powers will kick in. Usually its later on when you get older, but there are occations when you obtain the X gene at birth." Pietro told her.

"What are you telling us?" Asked Duncan not wanting to hear an answer he might already know.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Said Pietro.

"Wait a minute what's going on?" Asked Lindsey scratching her head.

"I think that guy's saying that Courtney's just like him, and his friends. She''s a mutant who carries the X gene." Beth told her.

"Oh is that it well that doesn't sound so-WWWWWhhhhhaaaaattttttt?" Said Lindsey.

(I got that phrase from Family Guy.)

"No way!" Cried Katie.

"Double no way!" Cried Sadie.

"Uh...Is this some kind of joke eh?" Asked Ezekiel.

"Yeah, is this a joke?" Asked Tyler.

"If it were a joke then you'd be laughing right now, but you ain't." Said Toad.

"So Courtney really is a mutant?" Asked Lindsey.

"Uh duh." Said Toad.

"I don't understand, if Courtney's a mutant why does your dad need her?" Questioned Lindsey.

"You know I have to agree with her. Why does your dad need her for anyway?" Asked Heather.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out. That is, if you can manage to do so?" Pietro told her.

"Well I ain't waiting so you better tell us right now." Said Duncan walking up to him.

"So start talking before I make you."

"Hey look man I don't know all of the details. Okay, my old man wouldn't tell me anything else other then the information I've just given you alright? So if you wanna know what's going on you're gonna have to take it up with him. That is...If you can ever find out where he's hiding?"

"Oh you son-of-a-b-"

"Uh, uh, uh unless you wanna see Courtney again, then you all better stay out of the way. Especially you punk."

Then the Brotherhood made off leaving the TD cast where they all stood.

"Do you think he was telling the truth? About Courtney being a mutant, and with his dad?" Bridgette asked no one in particular.

"He sounded like he was being serious, but we don't know for sure?" Replied Gwen.

"Too bad we don't have a lie detector. That would really be helpful right now. Especially since I had recorded the entire conversation that just went on with this here tape recorder." Explained Harold pulling out a tape recorder.

"A tape recorder? Seriously? Who the hell carries around a tape recorder with them?" Questioned Duncan who wasn't in the mood right now.

"Wait a minute...I think Harold might be onto something Duncan." Said Noah walking up too them.

"I think I have an idea! If I could pluge in the recorder into Sierra's labtop, and then run a few simple test then will have instant proof of whether or not Quicksilver was telling the truth or not."

"No way!" Said Katie in shock.

"Double no way!" Said Sadie in shock.

"That's a great idea little buddy!" Cried out Owen who was now by Noah's side, and then gave him a big hug.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Asked Beth aloud.

"Let's do it!"

"YEAH!" Everybody said at once.

_~Meanwhile at Magneto's Base~_

(FYI this is Courtney's POV right now)

"Mm...mm...hm?" I say as I slowly start to wake up.

I blink my eyes a couple of times before letting out a yawn, and then sitting up. I rubbed my eyes, and found myself in the same room that I was in not to long ago. I looked around to find that everything was the same as it was left off from before. Then I looked down at my body to find myself still in my regular clothing from the other day. I let out a sigh of relife before a couple of thoughts occurs to me.

_"How did I get here? Where was Gambit? Why wasn't I having any freaking nightmares?" _

Right before I could do anything else, the door opens and in came Gambit. He looked pretty happy at the moment, but I didn't know why. I gave him a weak smile, and wave before turning away. I could hear the sound of his footsteps walking over towards me, but I didn't bother. I was kind of embaresed from before, but soon he was right next to me, and I gasped.

"Good afternoon cherie." He said with a smile.

I gave him a small smile and wave like before, and then turned my head away.

"What's the matter cherie? Y' don't look so good. Are y' sick?" Gambit asked me placing a hand upon my forehead.

My eyes looked up at his hand that was on my forehead.

I wasn't sure if I should say something to him or not after my break down?

"Cherie...Y' oka'? Y' are not talkin' t' Remy. Is there somethin' wrong?" He asked me.

"Um...N-No, no there's nothing wrong." I lied.

"Chere, I'm no' an idiot. I know when somethin' is wrong. Now come tell Remy what the proble' is." He told me.

"I-I-I can't." I replied.

"Why no'?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I-I just can't." I replied looking down.

I had so many things on my mind right now that I couldn't think properly, and I didn't know if I could trust this guy enough to tell him anything. Even if I could gather up the courage to tell him anything the question then would be if he believed me or not? Just then, I felt a hand come underneathe my face, and lift my face up to see a pair of red eyes looking down at me.

"Y' can tell me anythin' cherie. Trust me?" He said to me.

I hesitated a little, but then somehow worked up the courage to tell him what was bugging me.

"Well lately, some strange things have been going on ever since I came to New York. I mean not like your typical average strange, but rather your advance mystery strange." I explained to him as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Reall' now?" He asked me.

"Yeah, and I don't know why this is happening to me. Lately I've been having these strange dre...Eh nightmares of sorts." I tell him.

"What kin' 'f nightmares?"

"Nightmares of my friends leaving me because of all the horrible things I did back during the Total Drama series. That, or I hear these voices talking to me. Telling me that my friends aren't to be trusted, and that I can only trust him. But I don't know if I can with the way he's been scaring me and talking."

"I'm sorr' t' hear that chere."

"No, I'm sorry that I'm telling you this. It's just, I've been freaking out, and blaming myself for everything that I've done. Sometimes, when I wake up from a nightmare, I'm sweating and shaking like crazy. I don't know if it's because of the nightmate, or because I'm going crazy?"

Then unexpectedly I start to cry into my hands, and I'm soon pulled towards Gambit's body.

"What's wrong with me? I want to change. I want to change _so _much, but I don't know how." I say while trying to calm down.

"What am I going to do?"

"Y're goin' t' calm down first 'f all, and then y're gonna listen t' me." I heard Gambit tell me.

"Now I may not know y' ver' well Courtney, but what I do know is that y' can change y'r future, and change who y' are. Onl' y' stand in the way of y'self, and onl' y' can decide what t' do next. The way I see it, y're a ver' special girl, and I can help y', but y' have t' trust me. Can y' do that? Can y' trust me cherie?"

"_Can I trust him? Can I really trust him? Well the way I see it, I don't have much of a choice right now." _I thought to myself.

"I don't really know if I can, but the real question is if _you _can trust _me?_" I told him.

"I thin' I can do that cherie. I thin' I can do that." Replied Gambit with a smirk upon his face.

**Yeah sorry 4 taking so long, but u know**

**From what I said above in the begining**

**Busy with other stuff and stories**

**Well please review, and I'll get 2 the next chapter soon**

**Thank u! :)**


	5. Trust and Uncovered

**Betrayal**

**Trust and Uncovered**

**Chapter 5**

_**Yeah...**_

_**Sorry bout the wait, but I've been busy**_

_**Though I can assure you all that this chapter...**_

_**Is gonna ROCK!**_

_**Possible?**_

_**Well please review, and if u have any ideas, please send them**_

_**Thank u!**_

_**~Recap of Last Time~**_

_I hesitated a little, but then somehow worked up the courage to tell him what was bugging me._

_"Well lately, some strange things have been going on ever since I came to New York. I mean not like your typical average strange, but rather your advance mystery strange." I explained to him as he sat down next to me on the bed._

_"Reall' now?" He asked me._

_"Yeah, and I don't know why this is happening to me. Lately I've been having these strange dre...Eh nightmares of sorts." I tell him._

_"What kin' 'f nightmares?"_

_"Nightmares of my friends leaving me because of all the horrible things I did back during the Total Drama series. That, or I hear these voices talking to me. Telling me that my friends aren't to be trusted, and that I can only trust him. But I don't know if I can with the way he's been scaring me and talking."_

_"I'm sorr' t' hear that chere."_

_"No, I'm sorry that I'm telling you this. It's just, I've been freaking out, and blaming myself for everything that I've done. Sometimes, when I wake up from a nightmare, I'm sweating and shaking like crazy. I don't know if it's because of the nightmate, or because I'm going crazy?"_

_Then unexpectedly I start to cry into my hands, and I'm soon pulled towards Gambit's body._

_"What's wrong with me? I want to change. I want to change so much, but I don't know how." I say while trying to calm down._

_"What am I going to do?"_

_"Y're goin' t' calm down first 'f all, and then y're gonna listen t' me." I heard Gambit tell me._

_"Now I may not know y' ver' well Courtney, but what I do know is that y' can change y'r future, and change who y' are. Onl' y' stand in the way of y'self, and onl' y' can decide what t' do next. The way I see it, y're a ver' special girl, and I can help y', but y' have t' trust me. Can y' do that? Can y' trust me cherie?"_

_"Can I trust him? Can I really trust him? Well the way I see it, I don't have much of a choice right now." I thought to myself._

_"I don't really know if I can, but the real question is if you can trust me?" I told him._

_"I thin' I can do dat cherie. I thin' I can do dat." Replied Gambit with a smirk upon his face._

**_~Recap of what occured at the Xavier Institute~_**

_"Well...I suppose this is goodbye. Forever." Cydni said to me._

_"I suppose it is Cydni." I replied._

_"Yes, but before I go, please promise me something."_

_"What's that Cydni?"_

_"If-If her power's are ever unleased, or if things go wrong, please...save her."_

_"I promise Cydni. I promise both you and your daughter's safety."_

_She nodded and gave a weak smile to me. _

_Then, she got her daughter buckled in the back, got herself buckled, and then drove off._

_Flashback Over_

_"...And that was the last time I ever saw them again." Said the Professor finishing his story._

_"Professor?" Said Kitty._

_"Yes Kitty?" Asked the Professor._

_"Um well like, whatever happened to your granddaughter?"_

_"Well, she was on those hit television shows. Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour."_

_"Vhat?" Asked Kurt._

_"Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour? Those are like the best shows ever!"_

_"Yes I suppose they are." Said the Professor._

_"As if! Gwen deserved to win the first season, and Heather shouldn't have even been on the other two seasons." Complained Rogue._

_"Yeah, but like didn't Gwen and Duncan make out in season three?" Asked Kitty._

_"Yeah, but if you've seen the news on what the castmates are now doing, she and Trent talked about it, and now they're back together again. Pretty much everybody's got someone and they're all friends with one another again." Explained Rogue to Kitty._

_"I thought Cody should had won in the third season." Said Kurt._

_"Yeah, but Duncan and Alejandro are tough guys who know how to play the game." Said Evan._

_"Plus, his girlfriend's a creepy stalker."_

_Pretty soon all four of them are complaining about the castmates._

_Which got Scott annoyed and he had to put a stop to all of it._

_"Look Professor, what's the name of your granddaughter, and what's her power that's so dangerous?" Scott asked him._

_The X-men all looked at the Professor, how held his hands together, and took a deep breathe._

_"Her power is a bit of a mystery Scott. All I can really say about it is that it's based on her emotions; and judging from what I experienced today means that her power is starting to unleash." Explained the Professor._

_"As for her name...it is Courtney."_

**_~Now onto the Real Story~_**

_(Going onto Courtney's POV k?)_

When I looked at the smirk on Gambit's face, I wasn't sure if that was good or not? Then again, the last time I saw that smirk on someone's face it got me kicked out of the show. Course I was blinded by the competition and winning the whole show/game that I never really noticed much sometimes.

But...

I suppose staying on my guard wouldn't hurt?

"So...What now?" I asked Gambit.

"Now cherie, y' wai' here till Magneto says s' otherwise." He replied.

"_Magneto? Magneto? Why does that name sound so familiar? I mean, if I knew who Magneto was then I would surely remember who he is; but I don't recall ever hearing or seeing the one known as Magneto. So why does that name sound so familiar to me?" _I wondered to myself.

"Magneto? Is he your boss or something?" I asked him.

"Boss actuall'." He said.

"_Boss huh? Well from what I can recall, he did mension something about his boss being interested in me." _I thought.

"Okay then, so this Magneto guy's your boss huh? Just what is this guy like anyway?" I asked.

"He's sor' 'f de man who devices the plans. Y' could say he's de master mind, and he's got de power t' contro' metal objects at his own will." Gambit told me.

_"Metal. Magneto. Guess that makes perfect sence after all?" _I thought.

"Okay then, and just what does this Magneto guy have in stored for me?"

"He wouldn't say, but he did say dha' y' would b' a big importance t' him." Was Gambit's only reply.

"Really? Well then take me to him." I ordered.

"No can d' cherie." Gambit replied.

"What? Why not?" I asked in anger.

"Because y' need y'r rest." He simply replied.

"Rest? I don't need any rest thank you very much! I am perfectly fine, and I don't require any rest!" I shouted at him with rage because I felt like I was being treated like a child.

"Sorry chere, bu' tha' was his order an' I've go' t' follow it." He simply stated to me.

I didn't need a babysitter telling me what to do, and I certianly wasn't going to take orders from this guy.

"Look pal, I don't need you telling me what to do. So how about you just take me too see your boss, and I won't have too use force on you?" I told him.

"Is dat so?"

"Well yes because I used to be a CIT, and I took tae-kwon-do for 4 years straight."

"Oh I'm sure y' did."

"How about you just shut the hell up, and take me to your leader?"

"Oh y' a fiesty one cherie. I like dat in a girl."

"Whatever, just tak me to Magneto now, and I won't have to result in screaming again like I'm being attacked."

"Still can't d' dha' cherie. Magneto gave me strict orders t' keep y' here until he told me t' otherwise."

"So what, I just stay in here with you until you're told otherwise by Magneto, or someone else? Oh come on! Are you seriously shiting me right now?"

"I ain't shitin' y' or nothin' cherie. I 's just doin' what I was told t' d'."

"Ugh...That's not fair! I'm not a baby, and I don't need you here babysitting me!"

By now I was getting furious, and it wouldn't be long before I blew the roof; but then I remembered how my temper was one of those things that cost me to lose all of my old friends and so-called friends on the show.

It barely occured to me until maybe just a couple of days ago that this was only one of my many problems. I didn't want to go all Dr. Jekel and Mr. Hyde. Not even on this guy.

"Look I-I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just, I-I...I don't know anymore. I'm just filled with so much anger, and guilt that I'm taking it out on you when I shouldn't. Just know that it's not you, but me. It's all just me." I explained to him and then hugged my legs while burying my face into them.

God what was becoming of me?

Whatever happened to the old me?

Where was she now?

Back on the island where it all began?

Back when she was begining to change, and make something of herself?

Even though she was still learning, and only starting to take in everything new?

I was so deep in m thoughts that I didn't know that Gambit had gently grabbed my chin, and lifted my face up to see his own. I wipped away the tears in my eyes that I apparently had sheaded while I was thinking.

"Chere, why are y' so sad all de time?" Gambit asked me.

I let out a sigh, and figured that I should tell him the rest of my story.

"There's more to my story then meets the common human eye." I told him.

"Tel' me." He simply said to me taking my hands into his own.

"Do you really want to know, or are you just being nice?" I asked him because I wanted to be sure of what he was doing.

"I wan' t' know cherie. I wan' t' know everythin'." Was his reply.

As I looked into his eyes, I felt as though I could actually feel what he was feeling. Like this part of me inside could almost sence Gambits feelings. Which is kind of wried because it never happened before, but then again, those nightmares have never happened until a few days ago up to now.

So I guess this is normal right?

"Alright, alright I believe you, but are you sure that you really wanna hear my story?" I asked him.

Instead of answering me, he leaned in towards my face, and placed a gentle kiss upon my cheek.

"I'm all ears cherie." Gambit whispered in my ear.

Oh the sound of his voice made my stomach do summersaults.

"Mm...That's all I need to know." I said quietly to myself.

And so began my tall, tall tale from where it all began, to how it ended.

**_~Meanwhile at Harold's House~_**

After what had occured back at Geoff's house, the gang came up with a strategy on what to do next.

Since Harold had managed to record the whole incident with his tape recorder, he was going to go back to his house and try to figure out if what Pietro said about what became of Courtney was true or not.

While he ran the tests, the rest of the Total Drama cast was waiting in his living room until further notice. So until then, the gang was stuck sitting around bored out of their minds until Harold came out with the results to the tape recorder.

"Ugh...This is so boring! When is Harold gonna have those results done?" Heather complained.

"He said he wouldn't be done for another half hour or so." Said Bridgette.

"Great...Yeah, just great." Said Heather.

"Well we can't just go in there and tell him to hurry up. We just have to accept that he needs a little extra time, and leave it at that." Explained Bridgette.

"Bridgette's right, we're just gonna have to wait." Said DJ.

"To bad we can't control time and speed it up a little." Said Tyler.

"Yeah, but that would be so cool! Just imagine being able to have the power of time at the palm of your hands?" Explained Owen now looking at his hands.

"Oh yeah...That would really be something." Said Noah who was bored out of his mind.

"Hey um does anybody know where the bathroom is?" Asked Gwen standing up.

"Down the end of the hallway over there." Said Leshawna pointing out the way for Gwen.

After all, since Leshawna and Harold began to date, she knew where everything was in Harold's house.

"Thanks." Said Gwen who then walked on down the hallway.

On her way to the bathroom, Harold's bedroom door was slightly opened. Meaning that if anybody were to come across his room, then they would, or could see and hear whatever was going on in there.

As Gwen walked past Harold's door too the bathroom, she stopped herself when she overheard Harold talking to himself. Or so she thought.

"Okay, so are you sure that what Quicksilver said is true? All entirely true? No fall outs? No lies? No made up fairytales?" Questioned Harold.

"_Hang on Harold. Look I know you want answers to this thing, but the video audio just got here, and I've gotta go and tell the Professor about it." _Said a mysterious voice from/on the computer.

"I understand Kitty, but you've gotta hurry. Duncan's really pissed off right now, and wants, no, needs to find Courtney." Harold told her.

"_Okay, okay, okay, once it's all done, and bring it to the Professor and Mr. McCoy. They'll know just what to do, and get the answers you're looking for." _Kitty told him.

"Sounds fair enough, but I don't think the others are gonna wanna wait much longer?" Said Harold.

"_Well maybe next time you shouldn't send your stuff to my labtop?" _Said Kitty.

"Look just let your friends know what's going on, and get that stuff done." Explained Harold.

"_Okay, but Harold, there's something you should know." _

_"_What's that?"

_"Courtney happens to be Professor X's granddaughter."_

"Oh well that's some pretty importan-WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?"

"No way." Said Gwen who backed away so quickly from the door that she hit the wall behind her.

"Oaf!"

Rubbing her back, Gwen had to makeup her mind with what to do now.

"_Wow...Okay I did not see that coming. Wait a minute, Professor X? As in Professor Xavier on the 'Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters' Professor? Oh my god! Okay this is serious stuff here. I've gotta go tell the others about this, but hang on a sec...Maybe I should go in there and comfront Harold about this?" Gwen thought to herself._

_"Okay I'm just gonna wing it and talk to Harold."_

So Gwen slowly opened the door, and then walked inside.

Harold didn't notice her until he heard footsteps coming up to him.

"Gwen, what are you doing here? I told you and everybody else to wait in the living room." Harold told her.

"Sorry Harold, but I couldn't help overhearing you and your friend Kitty talking." Gwen told him.

"Aw man, how much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Oh just about everything up to the part where you said wwwwwhhhhhhaaaaaatttttt?"

"Oh...Uh well..."

All Harold could do was blush in embaressment.

"I already know who Professor Xavier is Harold. You don't ever have to tell me, or explain anything. Though you could introduce me to Kitty?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh Gwen this is Kitty. Sierra's penpal. Kitty this is Gwen."

"_Like nice to meet you Gwen."_

_"_You to Kitty."

"So, Kitty, did Harold tell you what happened today?"

"_You mean when Lance and his buddies came, caused a bunch of trouble, and how Pietro claimed that Courtney was kidnapped by his father? Yeah he told me all of that."_

"Good to know, now about Courtney..."

"_Look Gwen I had no idea she was the Professor's granddaughter until he told us today."_

_"_Okay that's understandable, but how is Courtney a mutant? I mean, what are her powers?"

"_Well see that me, and everybody else here doesn't know of just yet. Hell, not even the Professor knows much about her powers. All he told us was that her powers are some what based upon her emotions."_

_"_Her emotions?" Said Gwen with an eyebrow raised.

"That sounds very strange." Said Harold.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked him.

"What I mean is, if one can control strange powers with their emotions, then what could they possibly do?" He replied.

"_Well like Pietro's sister Wanda can create havoc with her emotions, but its mostly with her anger though." _Said Kitty.

"You were saying?" Gwen told Harold.

"What? So I was wrong? Gosh!" Complained Harold.

"Okay, okay sorry about that." Said Gwen.

"Hey Kitty, do you think we could talk to the Professor? Maybe we can help with finding Courtney since we're on the same page here?"

"_You know like that's a really good idea Gwen! I'll go get the Professor right now. Wait here for a second." _Said Kitty getting up and leaving the room.

"Harold, we've gotta bring everybody in here and let them in on what's going on. That way we can all work together to play apart in finding Courtney." Gwen suggested to Harold.

"I suppose that would be the best idea on the count of Kitty's getting the Professor, Sierra told us a bit about the mutants at the Institute and we met and had an encounter with the Brotherhood. Okay, let's get everybody in here, fill them in on everything and then talk to the Professor." Agreed Harold.

So the pair did just that before Kitty returned with the Professor.

~_Meanwhile, back at Magneto's Base~_

Courtney had been talking to Gambit about her life story.

Describing ever little detail and every major detail to him.

From her life at home, to the island, the studio, and all around the world.

She talked about her old teammates and her love life.

Up to when she arrived at New York, the jazz club, calling Duncan, and up to this point.

"And that's the _whole _story. Now do you see why I didn't wanna talk about it? I don't like bringing up my previous life on that television show because all I've felt was nothing more then guilt from my actions. If I could I would go back in time, and change the past, but I can't. It's because of me that almost everybody hates my guts. Maybe it would have been better if I never even went onto that show?" She explained to him.

"Cherie, why d' y' blame yourself for everythin'? It's not all your fault." Gambit told me.

"Maybe it isn't and maybe it is. All I know is that is I wasn't such a stick up, preppy, goodie two shoes, wanna be, then I wouldn't have turned into a crazy mad cow bitch." She told him.

"Y' shouldn't say ding's like dat bout yourself." Said Gambit.

"Why not? I mean it's true isn't it?" She asked him.

"No it's not." He said grabbing onto Courtney's shoulders firmly.

"You just don't get it do you? Were you even listening to a thing I said?" She asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"I was, but I don't like what I'm hearing out 'f y' cherie." He replied.

"Yeah well...Why do you care?" Asked Courtney.

"I mean, do you even care about anything about me?"

"Of course I d' cherie. Y' have alo' 'f potential in y', but y' just don't see it." He told her.

"What potential? The only potential I have is the need to be annoying, and pushy." She replied.

"It doesn't hav' t' b' like dat."

"Then what does it have to be?"

"Dat y' have t' figure out on y'r own."

"But what if I can't figure it out? What if I'm gonna be like this forever?"

"Y' can figure it out, but y' have t' decide upon wha' t' d'."

"Decisions. Decisions. It all just sounds like a waste of time now. Nothing makes sence to me. At least, not anymore."

"Cherie, y' got t' open y'r mind. Y' can't b' afraid t' take a risk, or speak out fo' y'rself."

"Huh, I've done all those things more then once in my life, but what did it get me? Nothing. I'm sorry, but...I think I need to think things through for a while before I actually do anything that I might either regret or be glad for."

Releasing his hold upon her, Gambit turned his head to look away for a moment to think to himself.

"Look you don't have to feel sorry for me. I've lost that a long time ago." Courtney told him.

Now looking up at her Gambit took Courtney's chin and scooped it up into his hands. Making sure that she was now staring deep into his eyes.

"You know for some reason, I can almost feel your guilt and sadness. Like...I can just sence it within me. Does that make any scene?" Said Courtney.

"Truth?" Asked Gambit.

"Uh huh." Courtney replied.

"It's a possibilit' cherie." Was his reply.

"I don't wanna sound crazy, but I'm telling the truth. You know that don't you?" Courtney asked Gambit.

"'f course I d' cherie, b' I migh' have de answer t' y'r problem."

"You do? What is it? Please tell me."

"Well d' y' reall' want t' hear it?"

"Yes I do."

"Fine. De truth is dat 're a mutant cherie. Y' have been since y' were little, and dat's why y' were brought here. Magneto's been tryin' t' get y', and now he's got y'."

"Huh?"

Okay well you didn't just expect Courtney to believe that easily now did you?

I mean getting kidnapped by mutants was one thing, but finding out that she herself was a mutant is a whole different story.

What was she suppose to say?

How was she suppose to react?

Was any of this even true?

Or was it all just a gage?

"Gambit?"

"Yes cherie?"

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure."

"Yeah but are you serious?"

"Cherie, where are y' goin' with this?"

"Truth?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because, it just seems unlikely that I would be a mutant."

"Why d' y' say dat?"

"I don't know, I just do."

"Surely y' mus' have a reason?"

"Well I don't okay? I just don't."

"Dat doesn't make sence cherie."

"Oh and you did?"

"Oui."

"Hm..."

Silence was thrown at the pair as Courtney took her time to think things through.

Perhaps Gambit was telling the truth?

I mean she did ask for the truth thus he gave it to her.

So what was she to do now?

"If you really do speak the truth, then tell me, what are my powers?" She asked Gambit.

"Don't kno' cherie. Magneto migh' kno' but not m'." He replied.

"Hm...so he didn't tell you anything what-so-ever?"

"Non nothin' at all."

"Huh...you know for someone who proably claims to be a '_Master Mind', _he sure doesn't give much information to his lackies."

"Not my proble' cherie."

"Well it's going to be your problem soon if you don't let me see your boss right now."

"I tol' y' h's bus' right now."

"I don't care, now you can either tell him to get his ass in here right now or I'll throw a fit like a 3 year old."

"Oui?"

"Oh don't give me that crap! Just get Magneto in here! I've got allot of questions and I want the answers to all of them ASAP!"

Well hearing Courtney argue like this made Gambit wonder to himself before doing anything else. He wasn't really sure what to do for Courtney was quite different from any other girl he had met before. Well except maybe Rouge but even she wasn't as stuborn as Courtney.

Perhaps Gambit had underestimated this girl? She was quite tough, never afraid to speak her mind, beautiful, smart, and had some temper. Still, there was more to her then meets the human eye. There had to be a good reason why Magneto had asked him to capture and bring this girl to him? After all why else would Courtney be here if not for Magneto?

"Uh excuse me but are you going to just stand there like an idiot, or are you going to listen to me?" Courtney asked Gambit who was deep in thought that he had forgotten all about Courtney who was just looking at him, arms crossed and everything.

Snapping out of it and back to reality, Gambit looked right at Courtney who seemed to be impatiently awaiting for an answer from him.

"My apologize, I was jus' thinkin' 'bout somethin'." He told her.

"Whatever...so are you going to get your so called boss in here or not?" She asked him with her arms crossed.

Although he was about to argue with her once again, something in his mind stopped him and thus made him say this.

"Y' win."

**Yeah I know crappy ending 4 this chapter right?**

**Well look I'm in need of assistance so I'm asking 4 all ur help**

**In the next chapter Courtney is going 2 b meeting Magneto in person**

**While her friends talk 2 the Professor and discuss a strategy 2 find Courtney**

**So what do u say?**

**Will u review or leave me hanging?**

**Either way I'll still make another chapter but it might just take a while is all**

**So please review, stay tune and thank u! :D**


	6. Notice to the Readers

**Betrayal**

**Notice to the Readers**

**Chapter 6**

**~_Important Info. 2 Read~_**

**Okay everybody please pay attention 2 what I'm writing/putting down here. **

**I'm in need of some assistance here.**

**I don't know what 2 write next because I haven't been working on this, or thought up anything new in almost about 2 months.**

**Therefore for those who read this please help.**

**I gave a little info. on the next chapter in the last/previous chapter, but now I need help coming up with what comes next.**

**If u guys could please provide some helpful ideas/thoughts then that would b great! :)**

**So thank u for reading this, and please send me reviews/messages with any of ur ideas on what should happen next.**

**THANK U!**

**Signed,**

**cartoongal11 3**


	7. Conclusion

A** Total Drama Story**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 7**

**Conclusion**

_Dear fellow readers,_

_Due to the fact that I have not done any new chapters for this story note come up with any new ideas...I've decided to just put this down as completed and maybe in the future do a new story._

_Sort of make a sequel to this one, but just not right now. _

_First I have other stories to finish up then perhaps I will make the sequel and carry onward with the adventure and danger thats to come very soon._

_Thank you and stay tune._


End file.
